Trivial
by SeriouslyCrazy83
Summary: Set the summer after fourth year, harry returns to his relatives and Dumbledore finds missing family rating just to be safe due to abusive situations and later chapters
1. Aug 14 07

CHAPTER 1

Sitting in a corner of a basement was a small boy with auburn hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing the ragged remains of the clothes he had been wearing when he very first arrived at is relatives house a year ago. His body bloody and beaten was curled into a protective ball. 'If only..' was the only thought in his mind before he desperately began to try and erase all thoughts.

It was all his fault. He knew that as did his relatives. That was why they treated him so. If he hadn't disobeyed they would have left the party on time instead of early. If they had not left early they wouldn't have been on the road at the same time as that drunk. And if they hadn't been on the road with him coming from the other direction they never would have wrecked leaving himself, Darrian, an orphan. His mothers family had taken him in, but they clearly blamed him for her and his fathers deaths. He only had his mother's brother and his wife left as living relatives as far as he knew. His father had mentioned relatives once but he had said he hadn't spoken to them since a big fight when he was 17 and he wasn't sure he would ever speak to them again. His mother had never even met them!

'If only they could find me now! If they are alive! They can't be worse than these people!' He knew his uncle never really cared for him and his aunt didn't really like him or his parents. You see they were Muggles and were totally against his mother marrying his father and for that reason they only saw each other on holidays. He would constantly hear his Uncle Jack swearing and cursing the day his sister, Michelle Lancaster, told him she had eloped with Brian Dumbledore.

Many miles away an old man sat in his office with his head in his hands. A friend of his, a Squib, had just sent him an owl telling him of his sons death. Apparently it had happened over a year ago. He and his wife both were dead. The boy hadn't even written that he had married. He looked at the letter on his desk and picked it up to read it again.

Dear Albus,

As you know I recently moved to America. Everything is finally set up and the house is simply lovely in a small little Muggle town. Anyway the reason I am writing is to tell you that I asked about the previous owners of the property and about fell over in shock when I was told that they were a family by the name of Dumbledore and had been killed in a automobile accident. Well I naturally did some checking and they were killed by a drunk driver a little over a year ago. The old papers said their names were Michelle and Brian Dumbledore. And old friend I am not just writing to tell you this horrible news about your son but to also tell you that I found that they had a son named Darrian who survived the accident and is currently living with Michelle's family. I thought you would like to know that you had a grandson and while your son may be gone Darrian is alive and well. I found out that Michelle's relatives live not far from here in a city called Richmond. I hope you are well and my deepest condolences on your son.

Sincerely,

Danni Smith

He had read over the letter countless times but still couldn't believe it. In one fell swoop he had lost his son, a daughter-in-law he didn't know he had, and discovered he was a grandfather.

"Albus are you going….What's wrong?" Minerva McGonagall asked as she stepped into the room.

"I have just found out that my son was killed in an accident last year."

"Brian! But you haven't heard from him in nearly 20 years! What happened?"

"All Danni found out was that he and his wife were killed by a drunk driver last year and that their only son is currently living with his wife's relatives."

"Are you going to go and see if you can find the boy?"

"I believe I shall, if only to meet him this once." Albus stood up from his chair. "If you would excuse me Minerva." With that he stood up and walked out of the office.

It took three months and a busy three months they were what with the tri-wizard tournament and everything else going on at the school. Once the school had finally let out for the summer Albus Dumbledore packed a bag and walked to the outer wards of the school before Apparating to the international Floo building. It wasn't long before he was wandering around the city named in his friend's letter asking about his grandson. He had just about given up hope when a young woman turned around to face him after he had asked the person behind her if he knew a young boy named Darrian Dumbledore.

"What do you want to know about him for?" She asked quite rudely.

"I have just recently found out about the passing of his parents and would like to meet him. His father and I haven't spoken in nearly 20 years and I never knew he had married nor sired a son."

"And just what was he to you?" The woman asked still rudely but she seemed to have gotten a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I am most sorry I never did introduce myself properly. I am Albus Dumbledore and Brian was my son." The woman then grinned up at him.

"The boy was sent to live with me and my husband but we never much liked the child nor his father. We had to take him in after his parents died because we were told there were no other relatives. He's yours if you want him." Albus looked at the woman closely. She wore rather nice clothes and had her hair done perfectly in a bun. However her face made him immediately think of her as someone he would rather not know, especially if she could just offer her nephew up to a stranger like that.

"I would most assuredly like to take him with me if he is agreeable."

"That won't matter much, if he really is related to you, you can have him. The house is this way." She led Albus through the streets to a modest house sitting a little ways from the rode. She explained on the way there that she walked 4 miles everyday to keep in shape and was returning from her walk when she heard him asking about her nephew. As soon as they entered the house she directed him to the living room to wait while she gathered the boy and his belongings. Albus took the time to carefully observe the room there wasn't a single picture in the room showing that a boy just 10 years old lived there. In fact there wasn't any sign that anyone but the woman and her husband lived there. Albus began to have an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. Not 10 minutes after she had left a small boy was brought into the room dragging a trunk behind him.

"I put all of his things and what he kept of his parents in these three trunks." She told Albus as he studied the child.

"Hello Darrian. My name is Albus, I am your father's father. Would you like to come and live with me?" Immediately the auburn head shot up to study him and blue eyes met blue eyes.

"Yes I would!" He said hesitantly at first looking back at this aunt as if to see if it was all a joke or not.

"Very well then come with me child." Albus held out his hand and the small boy reached out and grasped it with is own. "If you would be so kind as to call us a cab, madam, I doubt the young one and I can carry those trunks ourselves." But it appeared as if the woman was already on the phone with the taxi services. Within an hour they had arrived at a small inn.

"Are we staying here for now or do you live near here?" Darrian asked curiously.

"We are staying here for the night and then tomorrow we will be leaving for my home in Britain."

"Britain?" Darrian asked incredulously.

"That's right." Albus said smiling down at the boy.

"So how come I never met you before now?" The boy asked nervously some hours later when they were about to go to bed.

"Because your father and I got into a fight and he left. Neither of us wanted to be the first to give in so we had not spoken since. I always thought there was more time." Albus said sadly

"He missed you I think." Darrian said after a moments silence. "He told me one time that he wanted to go back to Europe and Scotland and visit some people he left behind when he left but he wasn't sure he would be welcome after the way he acted when he left. He never told me about you though. I guess he didn't want to if I might not be meeting you for a long time yet."

"I guess so. It is late you should be getting to bed we have a long day tomorrow."

Waking with a start Albus looked at the clock on the night stand it was nearly 3 in the morning. Looking over at where his grandson was supposed to be sleeping he saw what had awakened him. Darrian was sitting up on the bed breathing heavily and there were tear tracks going down his face as he tried to calm himself. Albus immediately got up and went over to him. The child flinched when he wrapped his arms around him but he kept them there holding the boy close and whispering in his ear that everything was going to be ok and there was nothing to be afraid of. When he had calmed considerably the old man looked down at his grandson worriedly.

"Would you like to tell me what it was about?" He asked softly. All he got in return was a head shake. When he started to get up however the boy grabbed his arm.

"Would you stay over here? I mean if you don't mind…I just…"

"It is most alright my child." Albus said as he got into bed next to the boy who cuddled up against him.

The next day they took a Portkey to the International Floo Building in the States and took the next available back to Albus' cottage that was hidden in the hills of Scotland. Minerva had been waiting to hear from him when he returned, so he sent the house elf, Star, to let her know he was back and had his grandson with him.


	2. Aug 16 07

CHAPTER 2

In a house in a small town called Little Whinning, a boy lay shivering on his bedroom floor. He was in way to much pain to move at the moment but he also knew that he would have to get up soon and go and start breakfast or another beating would be fast in coming his way. Slowly he dragged himself to his feet and out the door trying not to make any sounds lest he wake his relatives.

The days dragged on as Harry completed all the chores his broken body could handle and then was beat for what he couldn't. It could have been worse. His relatives had been especially irate after they had returned to Private Drive. Apparently the Headmaster had seen fit to let the Dursleys know what had happened at the school that year and about Voldemort's return. He had told them to keep Harry inside and to be careful who they invited to their house as anyone could be a Death Eater in disguise. To say they were unhappy at not only having received mail via an owl but also that a 'freak' was telling them they really had no choice but to keep their 'freak' nephew in the house even though he was putting the whole family in danger made them unhappy would be a vast understatement.

Deep down Harry knew he should and could stand up to his uncle. Surly they wouldn't expel him for using magic to save himself from his uncle! However Harry James Potter had been living with, and being abused by, the Dursleys since he was fifteen months old and when you have lived with some you are terrified of for that long you simply can't stand up to them as easily as if you had only known and been scarred of them since you were eleven. That is how Harry reasoned in his mind that he was more scared of his over weight, Muggle uncle than he was Voldemort himself.

"BOY! Haven't you finished breakfast yet?" Uncle Vernon yelled as he entered the kitchen a few minutes after Harry had started to set the table.

"No sir, almost though." Harry said quietly keeping his eyes averted away from his uncle. Though perhaps if he had been looking he would have seen the large hand swinging towards his head. Harry was thrown to the floor by the force of the blow, he had learned long ago that it was easier and didn't hurt as much if you went with the force instead of against it.

"Hurry it up then." His uncle snapped and then sat at his place at the table and opened the paper while Harry pulled himself up off the floor and resumed setting the table and cooking the meal. It was going to be a long day.

Harry had no idea how right he was when he had thought those words that morning. Since breakfast he had been given a list of chores and was told to complete the entire list before his uncle had returned from work. With the strain of his bruised ribs he had only managed half and was beaten by his uncle for his 'inability to pull his own weight' and of course 'laziness.' However no one could have foreseen what would happen only the next morning. After the usual breakfast and ordering the 'freak' to finish his chores before he returned home Vernon had left for work. Three hours later he returned. His face a very unflattering puce color he marched up to his 'freak' of a nephew while his wife and son watched curiously. Harry hadn't been paying attention as he was weeding the flower beds in the back of the house.

The next thing Harry knew he was seeing stars and a blow landed on his head by a very heavy object. He would later guess his uncle had picked up a stick or something to use as a club. His uncle then grabbed Harry's arm and drug him inside where he proceeded to yell at him that he had lost his job and it was all the freaks fault for bringing his unnaturalness into the house of such an upstanding family. Vernon had thrown Harry to the floor and lashed out with punches and kicks while he yelled and Dudley was only too happy to join in. when they had finally finished with him Vernon threw him into his room upstairs and then locked the door securely from the outside so the freak wouldn't be able to escape and bother them.

Harry blearily opened his eyes and tried to fight the darkness at the edges of his vision. His familiar and friend was sitting on a branch outside his window staring at him with sad eyes. Hedwig had been released as soon as he had returned to the Dursley's out of fear they might do something to his beloved owl and faithful companion. Harry tried to sit up a little only to be forced to bit his lip to keep from crying out at the pain he was in. There was no doubt that he had several broken bones.

"Please let someone find me soon." Harry thought to himself wishing with all his might that he was somewhere other than at 4 privet drive. He closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to take him into blissful unconsciousness

Hedwig was sitting on her limb watching her master wishing she could help him when a bright light surrounded him and then in a flash he disappeared.

Albus Dumbledore was becoming very frustrated with his inability to do away with his grandson's nightmares. It had been three days since their arrival in Britain and Darrian had had nightmares every night. He knew they centered around the boy's time with his relatives and his parent's deaths but he couldn't seem to get his grandson to open up to him about them.

"Albus are you here?" The headmaster looked up and smiled at his deputy and potions master as they walked into the room.

"Why Severus and Minerva. Do come in!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"How is your grandson Albus?" Minerva asked as she took a seat on the other side of the desk he was sitting at while he looked over paper work.

"He is doing ok. Those people he was left with weren't very kind but he seems to be warming up to me." The small smile and twinkle in his eyes showed the other two professors just how much their boss was enjoying his grandsons company. Ever since Brian had left there had been a sadness lurking in the back of his eyes and now it seemed the sadness was receding.

"That's wonderful Albus!"

"I don't mean to interrupt this wonderful moment but we need to talk about what to do with Potter." Severus Snape interrupted. The two other teachers sat up straighter and looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked fully prepared to defend her student to the man that has hated him since day one.

"I had a meeting last night. There they discussed the possibility of being able to find out where the boy is and way to get to him…"

"There is no chance of that Severus. Even if they did find out where his relatives lived there is no way they would be able to get past the ward surrounding the house and property." The headmaster informed him.

"That's just it! Those wards are based off of Potter's blood connection with his mother and his aunt. The dark lord used Potter's blood to come back to life. Don't you think since he now has Potter's blood flowing through his veins that if he found out where the boy was he could simply just go there and retrieve him himself? Or would he have enough in his veins to be able to allow other Death Eaters onto the property?" Albus and Minerva steadily got paler as the younger man spoke neither having thought of this before and both mentally kicking themselves for it.

"Go to Privet Drive and get the boy immediately." Albus said standing up.

"And take him where? The Burrow hasn't finished having all the wards added yet and Hogwarts is closed for the next month to have the wards updated just like every year!" Severus asked with his usual scowl in place.

"Then I guess you will just have to bring him here. Unless of course you wish to take him home with you." The twinkle in Albus eyes reflected amusement as the younger man vehemently expressed his displeasure at the idea of taking 'the Potter brat' to his home. Severus stopped mid rant to realize he was being put on and turned and stalked out of the room.

"You had best go with him Minerva or there is no telling what he may say to Harry and his relatives." Minerva nodded with a small smile and quickly followed the potions master out of the office.

"Papa? Who were they?" A small voice asked from the doorway once the professors were gone.

"Those were two of the professors from Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall teaches Transfiguration and Severus Snape teaches Potions." He told the small 10 year old as he walked across the room towards him.

"Will they be my teachers when I go there?" Darrian asked as he climbed onto his grandfathers lap.

"Of course dear boy!" Albus said in surprise. Darrian looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm not sure I liked Professor Snape. He looked mean." Albus chuckled.

"You just have to get to know him to see past that façade he puts on." Darrian nodded looking thoughtful once again.


	3. Aug 21 07

CHAPTER 3

Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall were not happy. They had just arrived at Privet Drive to get the door slammed in their faces and a huge man telling them to go away.

"You will open this door and let us in Dursley or I swear to Merlin I'll blow it to pieces." Severus said pulling out his wand. The door opened and the red faced man was once again facing them.

"I already told you the boy isn't here!"

"Well if you don't mind we would like to check for ourselves." Minerva said her lips pressed into a thin line to express her annoyance.

"Just let them in Vernon! They can see for themselves the boy isn't here and then be on their way with the neighbors none the wiser." Petunia said looking at the witch and wizard with obvious disgust.

"Be quick about it." Vernon huffed opening the door further to let them in.

'I knew Albus should never have left Harry here! Honestly the manners these Muggles have are horrid.' Minerva thought to herself as she walked into the home. 'too clean' was the first thought in both their minds when they entered the house. Snape glanced around cataloging everything he looked at in his mind and while doing so made a rather startling discovery. While there were plenty of family pictures as well as those of a young boy, none of them contained Potter. If he didn't know better he would have to say the boy didn't live there at all! A feeling of heaviness settled in his gut that was quickly recognized as dread.

"Where is Potter's room?" He demanded with a sneer at the boy's oversized uncle.

"Up the stairs and on the right." Petunia answered for her husband. The professors set off up the stairs and were surprised to see the door had multiple locks on the outside and a cat flap at the bottom. With a glance at her coworker Minerva lifted her chin and opened the door then slowly led the way into the room. It was very small and there were broken things laying about around the edges and on shelves, but it was clean. 'too clean' was once again running around her mind. She looked around and noticed Severus leaning down and taking a closer look at something on the floor.

"This is blood." He said after a minute of studying the spot. "Someone missed a spot on the carpet."

"You don't think it's Mr. Potter's do you?" Minerva asked with a lump in her throat.

"I don't know but if this were his room I would definitely say so." He said standing up. "I think we need to ask these people a few more questions." Then he stalked out of the room back down to the sitting room where the Dursley family was waiting for them.

"SO are you satisfied that the boy isn't here anymore?" Vernon asked sarcastically.

"Yes we realize he isn't here. Now we would like to know why you allowed him to leave when you have been told how imperative it is he remain on your property." Snape sneered menacingly at them.

"The boy just up and left in the night. Took all his things with him too. Best as we can tell he ran away and that suits us just fine! We never wanted that little freak here anyway!" Severus couldn't believe his ears. He had always assumed the Gryffindor Golden boy was waited on hand and foot by his relatives and now there were saying they didn't care that he had run away and could be killed from this stupid act!

"We will be returning should we come up with anymore questions for you." Minerva said piercing them with a stern look as she took Severus be the arm and led him from the house. "Potter is obviously not there and yelling at those _people_ will not help us find him. We need to let Albus know, then we can decide what to do after that."

Somewhere far away from Surrey, a man was walking through a forest and noticed a bloody heap laying in some brush. Rushing over he knelt next to the body of a young boy. Gently picking him up he turned and ran back to his village.

"What happened?" a woman with long honey hair that ran in pale its down her back asked as she ran to meet the man who was already half-way to her house.

"I found him in the forest. He looks human." They walked briskly towards her house as they talked, nearly everyone turned to look as they passed.

"That's not possible! Humans can not find our forest, you know that!" she snapped as she held the door for the man to proceed her into the large building.

"Possible or not that's what he looks like!" He argued his muddy brown eyes flashing in annoyance.

"Lay him on this bed here." She ordered gesturing to a cot in the middle of the room. After gathering some bandages and ordering another younger woman to assist her she took a closer look at the injured boy.

"Sweet merciful gods this is a human!" She exclaimed in shock.

"I already told you that Taren!" The man said exasperatedly.

"Well I thought you were making it up! Now if you are not going to help then you can leave the Healing House." She snapped.

"I want to find out what happened to him." The man said softly while he ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

"Then for gods sake be quiet, Lorn." Taren had already started her work cleaning the lacerations of blood and dirt.

"Hand me the splints for an arm and ankle. I will also require some strong clothe to tie his ribs while I heal them." The younger woman quickly got the requested materials for her mistress. Two hours later his bones were minding slowly but surely and his cuts were nearly healed themselves after Taren had applied a sweet smelling purple salve.

"Tarek, stay here and keep watch. Let me know the instant this boy awakens."

"Yes Healer Taren." The young woman pulled a chair up beside the cot and sat to wait with a book in her lap.

"What do you mean he isn't at his relatives?" Albus asked in shock.

"I mean just that, his relatives said he ran away, and while it certainly does look that way, Harry knew how dangerous it was to leave their house. I doubt he left of his own motivation. Perhaps those people kicked him out to the streets."

"If they had done that surly Potter would have contacted someone." Severus said with a sneer.

"Not if he thought it would put us in danger." Minerva held up her hand to stop Severus' protests. "If there is one thing I have learned about Harry over the last four years it is he would rather be in danger of dieing before putting anyone else in a situation the least dangerous."

"And what of all the 'adventures' he has dragged his friends on?" Severus said with another sneer.

"I dare say Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger hardly gave him much of a choice." Albus answered before Minerva had a chance.

"Papa?" all three adults in the office turned towards the sound of the small voice.

"Come on in child." The boy slowly walked into the office looking at the two professors warily.

"Hello Darrian! I am Minerva McGonagall." The boy smiled shyly at her and shook her hand.

"And I am Severus Snape." The Potions master introduced himself and shook the shy boy's hand after a quick look from the headmaster.

"Call me Ian." He said softly. The two professors smiled at the boy. "Papa, who's missing?" The ten year old asked softly looking at his grandfather worriedly.

"A boy named Harry Potter. He's very important to us and his relatives say he ran away."

"Maybe they were like my relatives and didn't want him so he left." Ian said with a sad look at his grandfather.

"That is always an option given his relations attitudes." Dumbledore said with a small shake of his head at the other two professors surprised looks.

Harry didn't know when his bed had gotten so comfortable. He tensed as he slowly regained consciousness then when his senses picked up no threat he let himself relax against the soft bedding letting out a small groan.

"Are you awake?" A feminine voice asked in a whisper, as if not to wake him if he wasn't. Harry opened his eyes blearily. Over him was a blurry blob that was way out of focus.

"Glasses." He choked out hoarsely. The blob left for a moment and then returned with the requested item.

"I assume you mean these as I have no idea when they are called." She said a little louder than the whisper before. Gently she pressed the item into his hand and he put them on his face. Instantly her face came into focus and he had to blink to make sure he was seeing correctly. The woman was maybe 17 and had long curly red hair and deep purple-gray eyes. Her complexion was pale and like porcelain.

"Um…where…" Harry coughed at the rough feeling in his throat and the girl helped him take a sip of water. "Where am I?"

"You are in Airen. An Elf village." She answered as she tucked a strand of hair behind her pointed ear.


	4. Aug 22 07

Chapter 4

"I'm where?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"In Airen. I have to go and get the Healer, I am but an apprentice." Tarek said with a frown and then turned to leave.

"Wait! I…um…if you don't mind…is it safe here?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes you are most safe here." She answered with a small smile. If his condition when he was brought in were any indication the boy had every right to be worried. "Now wait here, do not try and get up on your own you are still healing." With that she turned and left the room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS?" Sirius Black yelled while standing in the living room of Dumbledore's house.

"I mean just that Sirius. I sent Severus and Minerva to the Dursley's to retrieve Mr. Potter and he wasn't there and neither were his things. They claim the boy ran away." Albus said tiredly. Darrian had had another nightmare the night before and they had both gotten little sleep.

"But where would he have gone other than either Hogwarts or the Burrow?" Remus Lupin asked curiously.

"That is just it my dear boy. I do not believe he has runaway, I just have no idea where he is." If that was meant to reassure the two men then it didn't succeed very well as the worried frowns they wore only deepened.

"MUM! I'M HOME!" Hermione Granger called out as she entered her home. Her parents were sitting at the table in the kitchen talking over cups of coffee.

"What's wrong dear?" Janet Granger asked her oldest daughter. Yes that's right. Not many knew it but the Grangers actually had four children. Hermione was the oldest daughter and the second oldest child. The oldest was their son David, who was two years older than Hermione. then there were the twins Gertrude and Anastasia, who were a year and a half younger than her.

"Ron has been following me around again. I only just barely managed to get away before he somehow invited himself over again and to be honest I don't think the house could take it!" Hermione said exasperatedly. The last time Ron had followed her home he had walked up to random appliances and electronic and just started pressing buttons all the while asking what they did and exclaiming over how neat or weird they were. Janet and Daniel exchanged amused smiles.

"Explain to me again why, just WHY we had to move here!" Hermione asked as she plopped down next to her mother and lay her head in her hands.

"Because there were already too many practices there and not more than one or two here. It was a good business move for us." Dan said laughingly while he patted his daughter's head gently.

"Yeah well the other aspects of the move suck." Hermione whined and her parents laughed.

"Your friend isn't that bad Janie." Dan was rewarded with a small smile from Hermione. He was the only one that called her by that nickname. Well the only one that could call her by her middle name or any nickname derived from it and live to tell the tale. Hermione was a true daddy's girl. She had him wrapped around her little finger only seconds after she was born and nothing had changed since.

"Don't worry honey you can always sic David on him." Her mother said mischievously.

"Good point I don't think I ever mentioned having an older brother to him!" Hermione said happily with a gleam in her eyes that let her parents know nothing good would come of the idea.

"Speaking of your brother he's coming back today." Dan said smiling. Hermione's older brother had been sent to live with an aunt in America when he was ten. He had been diagnosed with leukemia and she was an oncologist. He had finally been declared in remission three years ago and it had not shown back up. He was a wizard, but just attended classes during the day before commuting home due to his condition. Now he was coming back to live with his parents and siblings and would be attending Hogwarts come this fall for his final year of school.

"That's great! What about the twins?" Ana and Rudy as they were affectionately called had been attending Beauxbatons in France opting to go there instead of Hogwarts when the letters began arriving. All of the Grangers spoke French as that was where Janet's family was from.

"They will be arriving…"

"MUM! DAD!" Twin blurs sped into the room and catapulted themselves at the adults at the table.

"About now!" Dan finished with a laugh.

"Sorry it took so"

"long had to pack"

"up everything we had "

"spread out around gram's." the twins said laughingly. They were both tall like Hermione and had the same bushy hair, but theirs was blonde and they usually kept it pulled up in ponytails. Their blue eyes were sparkling with mischief as they tackled Hermione causing them all to fall in a big heap on the floor laughing all the while.

Not many knew but Hermione throwing herself into her studies was to cover up her missing her siblings terribly. First her brother had been sent to live with their aunt for treatments and then her sisters had opted to go to another country for school. She hadn't really known what to do with herself other than turn to books.

"We missed you Mione!" They chorused as they hugged her tightly.

"You're going to continue missing me if you don't let me breath!" She said laughing as they just squeezed harder.

"Maybe you two can help your sister out with her current boy problems!" Janet said happily her eyes sparkling.

"Boy problems?" Rudy asked in surprise.

"Do tell sister dearest!" Ana added as they all took seats at the table.

"You know my best friends as school are Harry and Ron right?" They nodded so she continued. "Well after mum and dad had this bright idea of moving to this little town in Devon I recognized it. My friend Ron lives here with is family. Well I thought I would surprise him and showed up at the Burrow my first day home and he has been following me around town ever since and I can't get him to stop and he is being so annoying with his 'that is so weird' attitude toward everything Muggle!"

"So what you need is a shock factor that will make him think twice about annoying you."

"Or she could just let us scare the crap out of him." The twins said grinning. They were really nothing like their older sister really. They loved Quidditch and while they were excellent students and tops in their class they didn't really care all that much about grades. Pranks, Quidditch, and just having fun with their lives were more important to them.

"I still think you two would get along great with Fred and George." Hermione said with a sigh,

"Right two of the six Weasley boys. "

"We'll have to team up with them to see what they are made of."

"Have you two decided if you'll transfer to Hogwarts this year?" Dan asked curiously.

"Yeah I think we will." Rudy answered with Ana nodded in agreement.

"Gram already contacted our headmistress and had her set it up with Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Great! We'll all be there this year!" Hermione exclaimed.

"David's coming too!"

"This is great!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" The twins exclaimed in surprise and delight.

"Oops! Surprise!" Hermione said smiling sheepishly at them. Janet and Dan were going to surprise the twins by letting David tell them when he arrived later that day.

The next day Ron managed to talk his siblings into helping him talk Hermione into going flying with them. He had had a crush on her for a year now and wanted to spend more time with her but didn't want to embarrass himself.

"Ginny I already told you! Hermione will play simply because she knows no one else here and will want to hang out with us!" Ron told his little sister.

"Oh stop it Ronald Weasley! Hermione is my friend too and I'm telling you she hates flying!" Ginny snapped at him.

"Yeah stop it ickle Ronnikins!"

"Yeah or Gin-Gin here might have to do something to you!" Fred and George put in. The four of them were walking towards town to stop by and see if Hermione wanted to play Quidditch with them. They doubted it but thought they would ask anyway since they were bored and didn't mind the walk. They had just reached the town when they saw Hermione leaving a jewelry shop with two younger girls that were identical.

"Oi! Hermione!" Ron called out as they hurried towards them. The three girls turned around and watched as the four red-heads came closer.

"Hey guys! Let me introduce you! This is Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley. Guys these are my younger sisters Anastasia and Gertrude. They are transferring to Hogwarts this year from Beauxbatons." Hermione said smiling and the four Weasleys were caught by surprise for a second.

"Nice to meet you ladies!" Fred and George said with sweeping bows and kissed the girls hands.

"Ignore these two prats. They were dropped on theirs heads too many times as babies." Ginny said extending her had towards the girls and shaking their hands.

"You never mentioned sister's before Hermione." Ron said frowning.

"You never mentioned us!" Ana asked looking like she might cry.

"And here I thought we were your favorite sisters!" Rudy added as she pretended to sob into her twins shoulder.

"You two are horrible." The Weasleys looked at Hermione in confusion as she simply raised an eyebrow at her sisters in a totally unfeeling sort of way.

"Oh lord what have you done to them now?" They all turned and saw a boy standing there. He was about 6 foot tall and had light brown hair that was cut short. His cinnamon eyes shone with mischief and amusement.

"She never told her friends about us!"

"They probably though her an only child!"

"Oh turn off the fake water works!" Hermione snapped and the Weasley sibling finally caught on as the twin girls grinned and wiped away the tears they had managed to summon. "This is our older brother David. Dave, Ron. Ginny, Fred and George!"

"Pleasure." Dave said nodding at them.

"You have a brother to?" Ron asked dumbstruck.

"Yep and we are transferring to Hogwarts this year!" David replied for his sister with a grin.

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone looking to"

"Team up for pranks would you?"

"Cause we have the skill and"

"The know how just not the"

"Knowledge of the terrain." Fred looked at George and they grinned.

"Ladies let's take a walk!" They extended their arms and the girls happily took them before waving good-bye to their siblings and setting off down the street.

"Oh lord now there are four of them." Hermione muttered while David laughed.

"Wanna come back to the house for a movie?" He asked the remaining two red heads.

"What's a movie?" Ron asked.

"It's neat you'll like it." Ginny said grinning.

"How do you know?" He asked accusingly.

"I took Muggle Studies remember?" She replied as she happily set off with Hermione and David with Ron trailing behind.

However when they arrived at the Granger residence they found some people waiting for them. As they entered the house they found Albus and Minerva waiting for them while talking with Janet and Daniel.

"Ah hello children! I was wondering if we might ask if you have seen or heard from Harry in the last week or so?"

"No Headmaster. I haven't." Hermione answered and Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked curiously.

"It appears that our young Mr. Potter has disappeared and nothing points to him having been kidnapped."

"That stuff is disgusting!" Harry said as he made a face and fought the urge to throw up.

"Disgusting or not it will help you get well." Taren told him sternly as she took the cup from him and went to rinse it out in the sink in the corner of the room. Harry was still in his room in the Healer's and had been told he would be released today after a few last minute medications and a checkup. He was itching to go outside after having been stuck in bed for three days while he healed from his injuries.

"Can I go now?" Harry asked anxiously. Taren smiling kindly at him and nodded. "Just make sure you don't leave the village there is no telling what you may run into in the forest of even if you will be able to find it again. You are the first human to come here in many thousand years and we're not even sure how you managed it."

"Yes ma'am." Harry said with a grin and jumped off the bed and headed out the door where Tarek was waiting for him so she could show him around. Taren shook her head and went to her room on the top floor to settle in with a book.

"So how do you think I managed to get here?" Harry asked her as they wandered aimlessly around the village.

"Well there is some speculation that you have elfin blood in you. If that's true we'll find out soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"You are turning fifteen soon correct?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah."

"We will find out then. All it will take is a simple test. Hurts a bit but it only lasts for a few minutes." Harry nodded frowning at the information he had been given. He knew he should be trying to find a way to contact his friends and godfather, but he was partly worried that he would be sent back to the Dursleys if he were to be found. He knew the headmaster at least would try to send him back there whether he wanted to go or not. No, he was happy in the village so that was where he would stay.


	5. Aug 23 07

Chapter 5

The days passed quickly for Harry. He wasn't allowed to do much at first because Taren wanted to make sure his ribs were completely and totally healed before allowing any real activity. So three days after he was released from her house he was back for another checkup, though this time she didn't try and make him drink anything disgusting.

"So am I back to 100?" he asked as she finally stopped poking and prodding his ribs.

"I believe so which means you get to meet people today."

"But I've already been meeting people." Harry said confusedly.

"I know but today you get to meet the elves that are in charge of the forest and all the elf villages. We had to wait for them to arrive anyway, but they should be here by lunch and then they will convene in the Council Hall and meet with you." She explained casually though with every word Harry got paler and then he gulped.

"Are you ok?" Tarek asked worriedly as she walked into the room.

"I'm fine." He said softly though he continued to look terrified. Tarek looked over at Taren and then glared at the woman.

"You told him about the meeting didn't you? Wouldn't it have been smarter to just say there were some elves that wanted to meet him and take him there unknowing? Then he would be more like himself instead of this!" She said sounding very annoyed.

"Hey! I'm just fine thank you." Harry said scowling

"That's good, but she still shouldn't have told you."

"Well at least this way I won't accidentally insult someone. So who are these Council leader people?"

"Well you already know me and Lorn we are from the easternmost village. Then there is Gaff and Riha from the north, Tillen and Pohan from the south, Rega and Bohan from the west. There are four villages in case you can't count and together we make up the council. The leaders are always the born heir and their mate or until a mate is found the head Healer. Right now I am the leader only because my brother has yet to choose a mate." She explained.

"So instead of one leader to govern all the elves you each have your own village and make up a council?"

"That's right."

"Are there any other elfin villages or forests out there?"

"Of course…Well there were at any rate, but it has been long since we have heard from them. There were two other forests hidden among the humans but didn't allow them entrance just like this one. I know one has fallen and the remaining elves died during a plague. The last one, well it has been near 6 hundred years since we heard from them. All of our messengers come back saying they cannot gain entrance.

"If the other forest did for some reason contact you how would your leadership be set up then?"

"Nosey little one aren't you." Taren teased and Harry felt his face blush. "The council selects four leaders and they travel to the meeting place agreed by both and there they discuss whatever they are meeting about. Then they return and tell everyone what happened and we all discuss what we think about it. Once a decision is made we let the rest of the elves know what happened and how we came to our decision."

"Why are you so interested?" Tarek asked curiously.

"Well my government is made up of a bunch of idiots so I was curious how others ran." Harry said simply.

"When do you turn fifteen years?" Taren asked curiously.

"In three weeks I think. I'm not sure I sorta lost track of the days here."

"Very well. Tarek help him figure it out and let me know what the answer is. I need to go for now." With that Taren turned and walked out of the room leaving behind a confused human and an elf rolling her eyes at her mistress' manner.

"So Harry is missing, no one knows where he is, and you can't even trace him with a tracking charm?" Hermione asked arching her eyebrow at her headmaster.

"That would be correct Miss Granger." He replied rubbing the bridge of his nose. The minute she found out that they had lost her best friend she had become skeptical of their reasons for wanting to find him and was paying rapt attention to see what wasn't being said.

"You think his relatives did something to him?" She asked and she felt you other best friend stiffen in surprise at the thought beside her.

"That I am unsure of. All of his belongings are gone including Hedwig. There is no sign of anything at the Dursley residence…"

"That doesn't mean anything. Those people have been covering up their abuse for years they should be fairly adept at it by now. Tell me did Professors Snape and McGonagall check the entire house or just Harry's room? Did they think to try and summon his belongings to see if they had been hidden somewhere else in the house?" At those questions Minerva paled and Dumbledore looked at her.

"I will return shortly." She said standing up and the Apparated out of the house.

"I'll take that as a no." Hermione said dryly.

"Why do you think Harry was being abused?" Daniel asked frowning.

"He always came back to school so skinny like he wasn't getting decent meals, he flinches slightly when I hug him but he's gotten rather good at covering it up. About a month before school lets out he starts taking smaller and smaller portions of food at each meal and even skips meals as if trying to get his stomach used to the idea. If someone yells at him even if he stands his ground he still flinches. What else could it be? I tried to talk to him about it, but he said the Dursley's was the only place really safe for him and he had to return there for at least a month every year to recharge some sort of ward on the property and to please leave it alone. HE actually said they hadn't really beat him since he received his Hogwarts letter just an occasional wack now and then for not doing his chores, and to please not say anything to anyone. I told him I would keep quiet so long as I didn't find out about anything serious. I think that was the wrong thing to say to him." Hermione was chewing her lip her eyes downcast as she worried about her friend.

"He's going to be ok Mione!" David said plopping down on her other side and hugging her. Twenty minutes later Minerva returned with Harry's school trunk and owl cage, however Hedwig was still missing.

"I found these in the attic. Judging from what Petunia told me they had tried to get rid of them but nothing they did could get them out of the house and they resisted the flames when the Dursleys tried to burn them." Minerva explained.

"So he didn't runaway, he's out there on his own, and we still have no idea where he could be." Ginny said worriedly.

"Yes Miss Weasley that sounds correct. I just hope we find him soon."

"So this council convenes on the 211th day of the year of our gods 1995." A tall man with long black hair said as the gathered leaders sat around a large round table .

"So where is this human that brings us here?" a woman with brown hair and eyes asked curiously.

"He is waiting outside to be summoned. I thought it prudent to let you know a little about him before we began with the meeting." Taren said firmly

"And what is it you wish us to know?" This man by far looked the oldest of the group but he looked barely 50 while he was actually 5,000 years old. His red hair hung to his feet almost and his green eyes watched her carefully.

"Well Bohan, first is the face than when he arrived here he had been severely beaten. He had several broken bones and cuts and lacerations as well as evidence he had been beaten with blunt objects. He is not trusting, but for some reason has latched himself on to my apprentice who is also your granddaughter. He was also covered in scars that would suggest this isn't the first time he has been treated like this. Any discussion to send him back to his people should not be made lightly." Taren watched as every one of her peers paled at the thought of what had happened to the boy. They were far from immortal but where a human might live to be 100 they would live to be 10,000 unless killed by sickness or injuries.

"Who would do that to a child? He is a child is he not? You said he was 15?" Gaff asked angrily. Not at her or the boy but at the people that would treat something as precious as a child in that manner. See while they were blessed with longer lives, they were also cursed with an extremely low birthrate. To them children were not be cherished even if they weren't yours to take care of. The last child born to them was Tarek who would be turning 20 soon and then would take her place as a Healer in her village until the time her grandfather deemed her ready to take his place. Her mother had left her with him shortly after she was born saying that she was in danger and needed him to look after her. She never returned to claim her child and was thought to be dead. That was the second daughter he had lost. His first having been kidnapped when she was a babe by humans. That was when the wards were strengthened to allow absolutely no human into the forest. They had thought they could trust the man and he had betrayed them by taking Bohan's oldest and at the time only child.

"Yes he is a child of 14. He will be 15 tomorrow and we will find out if he is part elf." Taren replied.

"Very well if there is nothing else then bring the boy in. We would all like to meet him sometime today." Riha's lips twitched in amusement and the others chuckled softly. They were all very curious about this child now.


	6. Aug 24 07

Chapter 6

"You may enter now Harry." Lorn called out after a subtle wave of his hand to lower the privacy charm so the boy could hear him. They all looked on curiously as the scrawny teen entered the room slowly, looking very scared in his eyes but put on a brave face for them to see. Rega immediately decided she liked the boy. He reminded her of her brother who had died from wounds he received fighting a werewolf years ago.

"We will not hurt you child." Bohan said softly and the others murmured in agreement.

"I know, sorry…I'm just…"

"It is ok. You are nervous and have every right to be. What we would really like to know, child, is how you got inside this forest? It is warded against any and all humans, magical or not. The only way you can enter is to be considered a animal or an elf. Even goblins can not get in our wards without us allowing it."

"I don't know. One minute I was lying on my bed thinking Vernon had finally killed me like he's been threatening since I was left there and the next I was waking up in the Healing House with Tarek watching. I think I might remember vaguely wishing I was somewhere safe where I could get help but that's it." Tarek had warned him that no matter how uncomfortable the question he had to answer truthfully and completely at all times or it would be seen as disrespect and he would fall under suspicion. She had told him that elves were light creatures and only fought when they had no other choice, but it did not mean that they were not trained to fight very well. They were all kind for the most part so long as you showed them the respect they deserved.

"So you wished to be somewhere else, somewhere safe and you were just transported to our forest?" Tillen asked skeptically.

"Yes as far as I know that's what happened. Like I said I don't really remember."

"Tell us child, do you have any elf in your blood?" Pohan asked curiously. She like her brother had long red hair, only instead of his green she had deep blue eyes.

"With all due respect ma'am I'm not sure what's in my blood. My parents were murdered when I was 15 months old and no one has really seen fit to tell me much about them. I do know there are people who wouldn't have hesitated to rub it in my face if it was known my family wasn't completely human, but except for my mum's side they are all magical and could have easily hidden anything they didn't want anyone else to know about it."

"What about these people you were living with? Did they not tell you anything about your heritage?" Riha asked her eyes narrowed.

"My relatives. I was sent to live with my Aunt and her family when my parents were murdered. They…they think of me as a freak…. abnormal they would say. They're Muggles and don't like anything different from what they think is normal. My parents were a witch and wizard and I am a wizard as well. They wouldn't have known anything of my fathers family."

"And you are sure whatever it is that allowed you here is from your fathers side of things. However, you said your mother was a witch as well." Rega asked curiously.

"She was what we call a Muggle-born. Her family has all been Muggles and she was born a witch."

"We will find out the second the clock signals the passing of this day into tomorrow whether you are of Elvin blood or not. I say until then you stay here. We will decide what will happen afterwards when noon comes tomorrow." Bohan said seriously. He wasn't sure what it was about this boy but he wanted to help him. Everyone nodded and they all stood up to go and walk about the village and speak with old friends they hadn't seen since their last trip there. Each village had a population of around 50 elves each and so they were all reasonably small and it wasn't hard to remember names or faces.

"How did it go?" Tarek asked as Harry exited the Hall.

"Ok I guess we meet with them tomorrow at noon. They said we would find out at midnight tonight if I'm part elf." Tarek nodded and then led the way back to the Healing House.

Harry was sitting nervously in his room at the Healer House. He watched the clock in the room as the minutes slowly passed by and now he was doing a mental count down.

10… Harry started fidgeting on his bed.

…5… Not able to stand it anymore he got up and started pace just for something to do.

…3… He stopped and stared at his hands as they began to feel tingly.

…2… then they began to glow brightly.

…1… He noticed it wasn't just his hands glowing it was all of him.

…0… a sudden pain in his chest brought him to his knees and he passed out.

Tarek had been watching from the doorway. She had seen him begin to glow softly while he was pacing. Even if he wasn't an elf he was coming into some kind of inheritance. That much was obvious. After the glowing stopped at 24:01 she cautiously approached her friend. He was still unconscious and she gently brushed his hair out of his face to feel his forehead. He had a slight fever but nothing to worry about really. That was when she noticed his ears.

"So you are part elf! I wonder who your parents were." She said more to herself than anyone since the only other person in the room had yet to awaken. She noticed his features had altered slightly. He was taller now and less scrawny. He had the start of an athletic build that all elves had due to their high metabolism and training in the skills of fighting. His face seemed to loose a little of something and gain something else but she couldn't quite place her finger on what it was.

"Wha.." Harry woke with a start and looked up at his friend kneeling over him.

"You passed out. I think we should look into your parents."

"Why?" He asked curiously, then his eyes widened in surprise as he felt his ears.

"That's why." She replied teasingly. Harry grinned at her. Were his friends ever in for a surprise. "Now get some sleep and we can test your magic to make sure it still works the same in the morning." She didn't know what she was setting herself up for with those words while Harry nodded and climbed into bed.

"Harry James Potter you get back here right now!" Tarek yelled as she chased the boy through the streets causing other elves to laugh as they went by. Her hair was flashing neon colors and she was not happy about it.

"Harry! Tarek! Stop that at once!" Lorn called to the two. They stopped running immediately and turned towards him. "What is going on here?" He asked seriously. They both ducked their heads in embarrassment when they noticed Tillen, Pohan, Rega, and Bohan were all with him.

"It was just a harmless prank." Harry said his face turning red. "She said she wanted to see if my magic still worked right this morning…"

"I didn't mean I wanted you to turn my hair colors!" She snapped at him then she ducked her head and glanced at her grandparents. Bohan and Rega both looked as if they were trying not to smile but the corners of their mouths were twitching. Tillen and Pohan both had turned away to hid their chuckles and Lorn just looked at Harry in disbelief.

"I have been trying to prank her for years and never succeeded before! How did you manage it?"

"Never mind that now Lorn! It is nearly time for the meeting so if Harry would be so good as to reverse the spell on my granddaughter he can just walk there with us." Harry blanched when Bohan mentioned granddaughter and the others all started laughing at the look on his face. With a quick wave of his hand Harry turned Tarek's hair back to normal. He had quickly discovered he had a talent for wandless magic when he tried a summoning spell on his glasses that morning without thinking. Then he realized he could see perfectly without them.

"Shall we go?" Rega asked amusedly. The small group maid their way to the center of the village to the Hall and met with the rest of the Council. Once they had all taken seats, Harry included Bohan opened the meeting.

"This council convenes on the 212th day of the year of our gods 1995. I believe it is clear to all that the boy clearly has Elvin blood in his veins. Now the question is where did it come from and what are we going to do?" Bohan started.

"Is there any other choice? We must train the boy. He should be taught of his heritage even if we do not know where or who it hails from." Riha insisted.

"Very well, tell us young Harry. Do you wish to stay here and learn to fight? We elves are rather skilled at weapons such as the sword and bow and arrow and staff. We weld our own type of magic as well. We can use wands like you do but our magic is much easier to deal with and control if we do not. We could teach you much about magic as well as how to protect your mind from outside influences that would try to control you." Bohan asked kindly.

"Yes I would like that very much, but I do need to let a few people know that I am safe. I am sure my friends are worried about me."

"You may send them a message telling them you are safe and not to worry and that you will see them on the 244th day of this year for school. It is the 244th day is it not? It has been a while since I ventured into the human realm?" Rega asked curiously.

"It's September 1st I'm not sure what number day that is." Harry replied uncertainly.

"Ah yes humans use months so they do not have to count so high. I believe that is correct though Rega." Tillen said smiling at Harry.

"You are dismissed young one good luck with your training." Lorn said with a reassuring smile. Harry nodded in relief and turned and walked out of the Hall.

"Well Harry's Birthday has come and gone." Hermione said as she sat down at the table the next morning for breakfast.

"Some birthday. Wonder where he could be. Still can't think of anything?" Ana asked sitting between her sisters.

"Nope." Hermione said glumly.

"Well don't loose hope. I'm sure he's fine." Daniel said trying to reassure her but he and Janet had stayed up most nights trying to think of some way to find him themselves. They had already contacted the police departments in Surry and Devon and asked them to pass the message around that the boy was missing. They had sent them a picture Hermione had so they could post it with the missing persons. They were worried for the boy but there was nothing else they could do.

"HEDWIG!" Hermione exclaimed leaping out of her seat towards the window. Her family stopped to watch as she brought the owl in side and gave it some water while she tore into the letter.

To whoever is currently reading this,

I asked Hedwig to take this to my friends so hopefully she made it. I'm not sure where I am but I wanted to let all of you know that I am safe and alive. I'm not even 100 how Hedwig found me. The people here are really nice and I will be back for school on the 1st. Sorry but that's all I am allowed to say as the people here like their privacy.

Take care,

Harry Potter

P.S. Please pass this along to the rest of my friends and the Headmaster. Thanks!

Hermione had read the letter aloud and then ran to the living room. She had a few Floo calls to make.

Albus was having similar thoughts as he and Ian were eating their breakfasts. He didn't know what happened and neither were willing to talk about it but while he and Minerva were in Devon Severus and Ian had formed a friendship and he had never seen the man so relaxed and gentle than when he was with the boy. He imagined they had merely compared very similar backgrounds though it had been Severus' father that had treated him badly.

"I wonder what he's doing right now." Ian said softly. "Do you think he's having fun?"

"Who?" Albus asked his grandson.

"Harry."

"I don't know dear boy, but I sincerely hope so."

"Master Albus, Miss Hermione is in the fire for you she says she has news." And within the hour all of Harry's friends knew what the letter had said and that he was safe.


	7. Aug 26 07

Chapter 7

The rest of the month flew by for the Weasley and Granger families mainly because Ana and Rudy had teamed up with Fred and George and as a result no one was safe. Though they did tone it down when they were in the Muggle village. Albus had started sending Ian over to be with them so he could have friends already when he started Hogwarts, but he said he while it was nice to have friends he would rather help Severus in his potions lab. Two weeks before the 1st of September they received another letter from Harry.

Hey everyone,

I don't know if anyone got my things from my relatives house or not but could you? I managed to place a spell on them so that only a witch or wizard could take them out of the house before heading there this past spring so I know they didn't get rid of them. I'll be back in about two days. My training here ended a lot sooner than we thought it would, apparently I'm a quick study when I want to be! I haven't really had a chance to do my summer work so would you mind asking the Headmaster if I can have a small extension in case I don't get it all done? Thanks for everything.

See you soon,

Harry

P.S. I'm going to be bringing a friend with me who wants to help out at Hogwarts with Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid's creatures class, I told her that she would have to talk to the Headmaster first.

"Her? Well it looks like Harry's been a busy man!" Ana said grinning.

"Definitely. Wonder what she looks like?" Rudy asked curiously.

"Probably Asian he did have that thing for Cho last year." Fred put in with George nodding in agreement.

"So who do you think we should give this letter to?" Ana asked innocently.

"Not sure." Fred said with a frown.

"You know we could just let him surprise everyone." George added.

"It would be a good prank." Anna put in.

"Yup and we know he is safe and coming back early so they shouldn't get too mad." Rudy added grinning.

"I like the way you think." George said to Rudy. The four grinned at each other and then promptly set the letter on fire.

Two days later there was a small flash of light that left two teens standing in it's wake. They looked around as if checking for danger then slowly started up the path to the castle. Harry really hadn't known where else to go other than his school or the Burrow and the thought of the lecture and bone breaking hugs he would be subjected to there made him choose to get talking with the Headmaster over with first.

"This is where you go to school?" Tarek asked in disbelief as she stopped to stare at the castle in awe.

"Yeah it is pretty great isn't it!" Harry grinned then grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the school. They quickly made the long walk and Harry led the way inside. They were almost to the Headmaster's office when they happened to run into a ten year old that was running through the corridor in the same direction. They found out why he was running soon enough when Severus Snape went running past after him.

"I thought school didn't start until the 244th day Harry." Tarek said frowning.

"It doesn't that must have been one of the professors kids." Harry replied as they followed the running pair. When they reached the gargoyle leading up to the office they found the professor had caught the boy and to Harry's disbelief was tickling him mercilessly while the boy squealed and laughed.

"I am now officially in the twilight zone." Harry muttered to himself. He must have been just loud enough because the pair on the floor looked up at them.

"Well, well, what have we here? May I ask who or rather what you are?" Severus sneered noting their pointed ears.

"I'm shocked you don't recognize me professor! After all you have gone out of your way to make my time in your classes as difficult as possible over the years." Harry said calmly in a neutral tone. Severus' eyes widened a bit. This couldn't possibly be Potter. This teenager in front of him had a devolved athletic build, and stood around 6 foot tall. Even some of his facial features were different and his hair hung long down his back. Though if he had taken a minute to think and really look he would have noticed that the boy just simply looked more like an even mix of his parents instead of mainly like his father.

"Are you the boy that everyone's been looking for?" The ten year old asked curiously when he noted the shocked look in Severus' eyes.

"Probably, everyone always seems to be after me for one thing or another." Harry said with good humor. "Do you know if the Headmaster is in his office?"

"He should be! Come on we'll go with you! Right uncle Sev?" Harry's eyebrows rose at the 'uncle Sev' but he decided not to comment.

"That would be just fine." Harry smiled at him and extended his hand. "I'm Harry Potter, and this is my friend Tarek."

"I'm Darrian Dumbledore, but you can call me Ian if you want!" Harry smiled at him again as they shook hands then Ian turned and mumbled a password to the gargoyle causing it to leap to the side and reveal the stairs that would take them up to the Headmaster's office.

"PAPA! Look who I found!" Ian said excitedly as he ran into the office and around the desk to the man sitting behind it.

"Hello Headmaster!" Harry said with a grin at the man's startled look. Harry took that moment to look around the room and saw that Professor McGonagall was there as well and nodded to her in greeting.

"Given you look so surprised to see me I'll take it you never got the last letter I sent."

"No dear boy we didn't, you have most certainly changed for the better this holiday! May I ask where you have been and who your lovely companion is?"

"I can't tell you where I've been but I can tell you that this is Tarek. She wanted to see the school and the people I was with thought it would be good to have someone they trusted watching my back after the condition I was in when they found me."

"Condition?" Minerva asked arching her eyebrow.

"I would rather not discuss it at this time Professor. I have been healed and that is all that matters."

"And what would you like to do, my dear, while Harry is in classes? I am sure you could be set up to take them as well."

"No thank you sir. I was told that there is a healer here at the school and would like to study with her or help out with…I think Harry called it the Care of Magical Creatures class? I have a lot of experience with both. Besides Harry tells me that the oldest students are usually 17 and I myself just this passed year turned 20."

"Well I am sure Madam Pomfrey would appreciate the help as would Mr. Weasley…"

"Weasley? What happened to Hagrid?" Harry interrupted.

"I sent him on an errand for me and right now I am guessing it will be February before he returns…oh my!" It seemed the Headmaster had finally noticed their ears and recognized the designs on the weapons they had been carrying. Each had a bow and quiver and a sword or dagger strapped to them with Elvin markings and designs.

"I thought the High Elves died out long ago during the black plague!"

"No sir we just went into hiding to protect ourselves." Tarek answered politely though she watched him with guarded eyes.

"Be that as it may you might wish to disguise your more notable features such as your ears and disillusion your weapons."

"I can understand your wish for me to look more like I used to, but why Tarek?"

"Well you were mainly the one I was most concerned about Harry. If Tarek wishes to remain in her natural form then by all means, however, keep in mind the way most people today think of others who are not considered human."

"He's right you might wish to hide your ears and weapons as well." Harry said turning towards his friend. "Now I have to ask if anyone retrieved my things from my relatives house? Also I haven't exactly had the time to do my summer work…" Dumbledore held up a hand and Harry became silent.

"Minerva retrieved your things they are currently in your dorm room. Also I believe due to these extenuating circumstances so long as you do the required reading you shall be exempt from the written portion of your summer work."

"Thank you headmaster." Harry said nodding.

"I would also like it if you would stay here for the rest of the summer. You may of course spend your days with your friends but please come back here to sleep." Harry and Tarek exchanged a look before they nodded in agreement.

"Now why don't you show your lovely companion around the castle and then go to Ottery St. Catchpole to see the Weasleys and Grangers."

"Sir?"

"Ah yes you wouldn't have known. The Granger family moved there this passed spring to open a new practice." Harry nodded with a small smile. 'I bet Ron and Hermione are driving each other batty by now!' he thought to himself.

So after a quick tour of the castle and the placement of a few glamour charms they headed out of the wards. Tarek grabbed Harry's hand and he transported them to the Burrow.

"Are they always this noisy?" Tarek asked as they observed the teens in the backyard arguing over Quidditch and throwing pretzels at each other.

"Yup!" Harry answered with a grin. About that time the others looked up and noticed them standing there.

"HARRY!" Hermione squealed as she quickly tackled him into a hug, with Ginny right behind her causing the three of them to end up in a heap on the ground.

"Oh yes I can see the headlines now!"

"Most assuredly my dear twin!"

"Boy-Who-Lived Murdered by hugs!"

"It is a sad day in the world

"Very sad indeed!

"The boy-who-lived,"

"Harry James Potter,

"Was murdered today after having survived the killing curse as a babe,

"Facing giant three headed dogs!

"Possessed teachers!

"Dementors!

"And the tri-wizard tournament where he was subjected to Death Eaters and you-know-who!

"Yes having survived all that our dear boy-who-lived was done in by his over enthusiastic female friends when they tackled him to the ground

"And suffocated him with hugs!" Fred and George finish the last part together all the while shaking their heads sadly while the rest of the teens laughed and Hermione and Ginny turned tomato red.

"You forgot escaped mass murders, dragons, grindylows, werewolves, and my Muggle relatives." Harry said with a grin causing them all to laugh again while Tarek helped him up. "Everyone this is my friend Tarek. Tarek, this is Hermione Granger, and Ginny, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley. I have no idea who the others are!" He added noticing the three other teens.

"Oh! Harry these are my siblings! David, Anastasia, and Gertrude. Dave's been in the states and the other two were in France, but they are all coming to Hogwarts this year." Hermione explained quickly. Just as she finished explaining Mrs. Weasley came out with the Grangers right behind her.

"Mum! Look! Harry's back!" Ginny said grinning. It only took two seconds for Harry to be held in one of her famous bone crushing hugs. After a second or two Ron took one of her arms.

"Mum! Come on mum! Let him breath, you don't wanna kill him do you!" Mrs. Weasley let go in a hurry and took in the sight of him gasping for air.

"Oh I'm so sorry Harry dear!" She said patting him on the back.

"It's ok Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said as he regained his air supply. He glanced up and saw Tarek was standing off to the side looking a little unsure.

"Mum, this is Harry's friend Tarek. This is my mum Molly Weasley, and that's Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Fred said noticing the same thing.

"Pleasure to meet all of you." Tarek said while sounding confidant Harry could still see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Please call us Janet and Dan." Janet said with a smile.

"Come and sit down dears! I'll get us some refreshments!" Mrs. Weasley said as she hurried back inside. A few seconds later and they were all sitting outside at the picnic tables enjoying cold butterbeer and biscuits.

"So where did you meet Harry at?" Hermione asked Tarek curiously.

"He appeared near my village and was in need of healing. I was an Apprentice Healer and was assisting when he was brought in."

"What did you need healing for?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a start.

"Just a few bumps and bruises. Nothing serious." Harry replied with a look at Tarek to make sure she didn't correct him. She narrowed her eyes and did not look happy, but she kept her silence.

"Harry always ends up in hospital some how or another!" Ron said with a laugh.

"Ron! That's nothing to joke about!" Hermione scolded while swatting his arm though her lips were twitching.

"So where is this village at?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm sorry but the people there like their privacy and we promised not to tell anyone." Harry replied and Tarek nodded.

"But surly you can tell us! I just wanted to meet the people who took care of you and thank them!" She pressed.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but we gave our word we would tell no one." Harry replied not likening her insistence.

"So who wants to play a little Quidditch?" David asked changing the subject. Harry and Tarek both smiled gratefully at him

"What's Quidditch?" Tarek asked curiously though Harry had explained it to her before in the village; she correctly guessed that was the perfect way to get everyone's attention on that subject and off her village.

"You've never heard of Quidditch?" Ron asked in disbelief and then glared at Harry accusingly.

"You poor"

"Poor"

"_Poor_"

"Deprived"

"Girl" Fred and George chorused looking stricken. Before she could blink Tarek was being led away from the odd shaped house and out to a field where the Weasley's flew while the rest went and grabbed brooms.

Three hours later they were being called to the house for supper. While she had decided when Harry explained it to her in the village that she wouldn't like playing much, Tarek decided she did enjoy the pick up game they started and would very much like to play again.

"So Harry where are you two staying for the rest of the summer?" Janet asked curiously. Molly had invited the Grangers to stay for supper and they were all sitting outside at the picnic tables.

"The headmaster has asked that we stay at the school, though he said we are more than welcome to come and go as we please. He just wants us there at night for some reason."

"It's probably so he knows generally where we are. You have already disappeared once this summer so he is just trying to make sure you stay around for the rest." Tarek answered as she picked at the food. She was used to fruits and salad and little meat and the shepard's pie was really heavy by comparison and she wasn't sure how much more she could eat. Harry gave her a small smile of sympathy. While he always loved Molly's cooking before he had gotten used to the Elvin food over the last month and he too was having problems eating.


	8. Aug 30 07

Chapter 8

"Uncle Sev?"

"Yes Ian?" They were working in the potions lab again. Severus had to fully restock the infirmary before the school opened back up and he was behind his usual schedule.

"Why did you look like you weren't happy to see Harry? He seemed nice to me." Severus paused for a moment and looked at the boy.

"Potter and I don't get along very well. His father and I hated each other while in school and that rivalry has passed down to his son."

"But papa said that Harry never knew his parents."

"You know there are things I simply can't talk to you about." Ian nodded still looking at him expectantly. "Well it has to do with those things. I can not be kind to Potter without putting my life in danger."

"Oh…can I be friends with him and still be friends with you?" Severus looked taken aback at that question for a moment before answering.

"Yes I see no reason why not. You know when school starts I will have to treat you just like any other student right?" Ian nodded. They had actually bonded when Severus was left to watch him while his grandfather went somewhere. While Albus thought it was due to their similar family problems it was actually just that Ian had been curious about the potions lab in his new home and Severus offered to teach him a little about the subject. It appeared the boy was a natural at brewing. Severus had of course asked the boy about his nightmares, which he still had, and his comment about his relatives not wanting him but the boy just wouldn't talk about other than to say it was in the past and that was where he wanted to leave it.

"Does that mean you'll have to pretend you don't know me?" He asked hesitantly.

"No child it simply means I can't show favoritism towards you and you will have to call me Professor Snape instead of uncle."

"I think I can handle that." Ian said seriously before turning back to his work of carefully preparing ingredients. Severus smiled to himself in amusement and went back to his potion.

While they were hard at work Albus had made a trip to the Burrow to speak with Molly and Arthur. He had run out of ideas on what to do about his grandsons' nightmares and thought they, as parents of 7 children, might be able to help. Supper had just ended when he arrived and the children had all gone to the Grangers to watch a movie.

"Now what has brought you by Albus?" Molly asked as they sat in the family room sipping tea.

"I am curious if you can give me some advice. I know I have mentioned my grandson's nightmares to you before but I cannot seem to get him to tell me what they are about nor do I have any idea how to stop them. I thought you two might have some ideas considering your children are all happy and healthy, especially Ginny as I know she suffered from the nightmares after her first year." Molly and Arthur exchanged a look before Molly set down her tea and looked at him.

"The best way to get him past this is to get him to talk. That's what helped Ginny. She needed to talk about not only what happened in her nightmares but also how they made her feel. She came to grips with it after a while and I do know she still has them now and then they are few and far between. Admittedly Bill who has seen his fair share of terrible things happen with his work managed to get her to open up the most. It was probably due to he had the closest experience to what she had been through. I know he's seen partners and careless rookies get hurt and killed on his job and felt responsible. Ginny felt as if she had as good as set that monster loose herself. He managed to talk to her and get her to see it wasn't her fault."

"But where can I get someone who was treated poorly by their relations to speak to Ian? I know he talks to Severus but I am beginning to doubt my original thoughts on how they became so close. He says Ian won't speak to him about the nightmares either."

"You could ask Harry." The three adults turned around in surprise to see Ron standing there. "Sorry I came back to get Harry's birthday present I bought for him and over heard."

"What do you mean we could ask Harry? I know his relatives weren't the most caring individuals but…" Molly stopped as Albus raised his hand.

"So you are saying that Miss Granger was correct in Harry's relatives neglecting him?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah you should see him without a shirt on. He's covered in scars and the like from before he started Hogwarts. He says that they haven't hit him since starting Hogwarts, but if anyone knows about relatives not wanting them around it would be him. Besides, don't you remember mum? When Fred, George, and I came back from rescuing him before second year we told you they had put bars on Harry's window and were starving him." Molly paled as she thought back and the two wizards looked at her.

"I thought you boys were just trying to get out of trouble!" She said faintly.

"Well can't say as I blame you there! The twins have come up with some good ones over the years. Anyway if that's all I'll just be going now." Ron said uncomfortably before turning and going out the door.

"It seems I need to be talking with Mr. Potter tomorrow as well as Madam Pomfrey. Signs of abuse should have been reported to me right away no matter what Healers Oaths forbid it."

"So what do you want to do today?" Harry asked Tarek as they lounged about in the Gryffindor common room. They were both in the habit of getting up early and had already gone through their morning workout routine complete with jogging 5 laps around the lake.

"I want to go to the library. We need to start researching your parents and find out where your Elvin blood comes from. Grandfather told me that if an elf wishes it they can denounce their heritage and magic will hide their ears before it stopped working for them. It also causes their children to be born Muggles. I'm not sure how long that continues for though. So it still could have come from your mother's side of the family."

"Ok we'll go to the library today and research the Potter family and then we can go to a Muggle town, maybe London and see if we can find anything out about the Evans side of things. How's that sound?" Tarek nodded in agreement and turned back to her book. Harry had loaned her Quidditch Through the Ages and she was only half finished with it.

Harry wasn't quite sure why but he had an ominous feeling as he walked to the Headmaster's office later that morning. A house-elf had told him at breakfast that he was to report as soon as he had finished eating and when asked said it didn't know why.

"Ah Harry! Come in! Come in!" Albus said as Harry made to knock on the office door. 'One of these days I'm going to find out how he does that' Harry swore to himself as he entered the office and sat in a chair across from Albus.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes I know you have met my grandson Darrian, correct?" Harry nodded confused where the man was going with this. "Ian has nightmares, it seems the relatives he was left with after his parents died were less than kind to him. However I cannot seem to get him to open up to me about it, nor can anyone else. I was hoping since you come from a similar background you might be up to the challenge." Harry sat there in shock for a moment letting what the older wizard was saying sink in a bit. He felt a flash of anger.

"How did you find out about how I was treated at the Dursley's? Or did you know all along and just send me back there for the hell of it?" Harry asked his eyes narrowed in suspicion and annoyance.

"Ron over heard me talking to his parents last night and informed me that you might be able to assist me. Please believe me dear boy when I say that if I had known you were so mistreated there that I would have found some way to have you removed from their home." Harry was still frowning but he nodded.

"I'll talk to him, but I've only met him once so I'm not sure it will do any good." Harry said softly. Tarek had helped him greatly while he was in Airen. His nightmares had gotten bad and she had always seemed to know when he needed someone to lean on even when he himself hadn't.

"All I ask is that you try." Albus said seriously. Harry nodded and then was about to ask if he knew where the boy was when Ian walked through the door.

"Oh sorry! I didn't know you were talking!" He said about to leave.

"No Ian! It's perfectly all right! Harry here was just inquiring as to your whereabouts. It seems he wishes to get to know you." Ian smiled happily at the thought of getting to know the older teen.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Harry suggested and Ian nodded and led the way out to the corridor. They wondered around for a while talking about Quidditch and Hogwarts, then they came to the kitchens and sat at a small table with glasses of pumpkin juice.

"So how did you come to live with the Headmaster?" Harry asked in what he hoped was a casual tone.

"He was in town asking about me and my aunt overheard him and brought him home to her and my uncles' house." He answered softly looking away. "So are you looking forward to playing Quidditch again?"

"Yeah I am! You know I used to live with my Aunt and Uncle. I was sent there right after my parents were murdered when I was a little more than a year old."

"Yeah I heard…sorry I read about your parents in Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts."

"That's ok I think most of the world has." Harry said pulling a face.

"Probably." Ian said nodded in agreement.

"So I…um..sorry I'm not sure how to say this!" Harry said his face blushing.

"Just spit it out! That's what Uncle Severus says to do!" Ian said smiling at him.

'Yeah." Harry said with a half-hearted smile. "Your grandfather is worried about you. He told me you have nightmares that you won't talk to anyone about and…."

"What?!" Ian exclaimed looking embarrassed, angry, and hurt all at the same time.

"He thinks it would help to talk to me about them."

"Why should I talk to you? I'm fine! I don't need any help, they're just dreams!"

"Dreams about how you were treated by people you wanted to care for you."

"What would you know about it?" Ian asked accusingly, his face red.

"Yes Potter I would like to know that myself." They turned and saw Severus standing there looking very unhappy. "I fail to see how someone who has been spoiled and waited on hand and foot most of their lives can even begin to comprehend what it is like to be in an abusive situation!" He sneered.

"Which is exactly why the headmaster asked me to talk to Ian." Harry countered with a scowl.

"Like I said before, Potter, how could you know what it is like?" Severus asked advancing forward and pulling Ian to his side as if to protect him.

"I don't know maybe because I grew up with relatives that hated anything and everything to do with me? Maybe because I grew up in the same kind of situation that Ian had to live in for a year!" Harry was glaring at his most hated teacher with a look that almost made Severus take a step back, however he caught himself just before and refused to follow through with the act.

"You expect me to believe that the precious boy-who-lived was abused as a child? That is a joke! You are nothing but a pampered little child who thinks he knows everything! Well let me tell you, you are nothing! Nothing but a sniveling little coward who thinks he should have everything handed to him on a gold platter!" Harry saw red for a second and then stopped before he spoke. Snape smirked as if thinking he had won the argument but then Harry spoke in a deadly cold tone of voice.

"No Snape I don't expect you to believe that. I don't expect you to believe anything about the real me because all you see when you look at me is my father. I'm sorry my father pranked you when you were in school together and that you hated each other, I really am. However I am not my father. We are very different people. Mainly because he grew up with parents that loved him while I didn't even know what my name was until I started public school. He probably knew his name from the start while I was always referred to as 'freak' or 'boy'. I learned at an early age if I wanted to live to see the next day I had to keep my head down and try and not let anything 'too weird' happen around me. My room before I got my Hogwarts letter was the cupboard under the stairs, did you know that? The reason I disappeared this summer was because my relatives had finally beat me to the point that I was wishing I was dead just so I wouldn't be in pain anymore and I have little doubt that it was my magic that sent me to the Forest where Lorn found me and was able to save my life. How do you feel about the 'precious boy-who-lived' now?" At this point Severus was taking a step back away from the enraged teen. His eyes were glowing slightly and the feeling of pure energy coming off of him could have been cut with a knife. With that Harry turned and stalked out of the room.

Harry continued walking until he made it all the way to the library where he new Tarek was waiting for him while looking at some books on his family.

"Harry? What is wrong?" She asked alarmed at the site of him stalking into the room looking clearly enraged.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said grabbing a book and slamming it down before sitting and opening it.

"It must have been bad to put you in a mood like this. Well I did find that no one in the Potter family has ever had any special gifts really. They have all been strong magically but nothing really notable. None more than your headmaster anyway. That means it had to of come from your mothers' side."

"But how could it come from her when she was the only witch in her family?" Harry asked frustratedly.

"Maybe her family were not Muggles, but Squibs."

"Maybe." Harry said but he sounded as if he really doubted it. Tarek didn't reply but simply opened another book. Harry noted with a small smile that it was Hogwarts; A History. Thirty minutes later she gasped causing him to look up from his own research.

"What?"

"Harry you know Bohan lost a daughter years and years ago right?" Harry nodded confusedly.

"Well her name was Rowena and she was kidnapped when she was very young. This book has a Rowena in it and her picture looks just like Rega! And look at her ears, she was an elf!"


	9. Sep 06 07

Chapter 9

Harry was sitting there just staring at her. His friend's long lost Aunt was one of the founders of Hogwarts? He just couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it.

"The events in that book happened over a thousand years ago, Tarek. If Rowena was an elf and Bohan and Rega's daughter then wouldn't she still be alive today?" Harry asked.

"Well unless something killed her! Be quiet and let me read!" Tarek snapped before burying her nose in the book again. Harry got up and began to search for any other books on the Founders. There really didn't seem to be any. He was still searching in the history section when Ian walked into the library and looked around. Seeing Tarek there he walked over to her.

"Have you seen Harry?" He asked softly.

"Yes." She replied not looking up from the book.

"Will you tell me where he is?" Ian asked frowning.

"Maybe. Why do you wish to speak with him?" She asked still not looking up from her book.

"I want to apologize for the way I reacted earlier when he tried to talk with me. And for not stopping Uncle Sev from saying what he did."

"Child you have no control over what others do. If you really wish to speak with him then go ahead he is in the history section." Ian nodded and walked to the left towards the shelves.

"Harry?" Ian asked timidly. The teen turned and looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier. I'm sorry I spoke to you that way and I just…It's hard…to talk about it I mean. I…"

"I understand. I had a hard time talking about it too. Thankfully Tarek is just as stubborn as I am." He said smiling slightly.

"So can we get together and talk later? Just us?" Ian asked hopefully.

"Sure what do you say to after dinner? We can go to the Gryffindor Common and hang out." Ian grinned and nodded.

"So what are you looking for?" Ian asked curiously.

"Information on the founders. Rowena was an elf and I am curious what happened to her." Harry replied as he went back to scanning books.

"Papa has some in his personal library! I'll go and ask him for them!" He said excitedly then turned and ran off without waiting for an answer. Harry smiled and shook his head before turning back to the shelves.

"We need more help." Tarek said when he returned to the table.

"You should have said so sooner! One of my best friends knows this library front to back I just thought you wanted to keep this between us."

"You're headmaster said not to tell anyone."

"That's never stopped me before. Be right back." Harry replied with a grin before he got back up and walked from the room. A half-hour later Harry returned to the library with Hermione in tow.

"So what are we researching?" She asked as she took a seat next to Ian. There was a small stack of books on the table in front of him.

"The founders. Tarek thinks Rowena Ravenclaw was a elf." Harry replied grabbing a book and opening it.

"Really?" Hermione asked looking at Tarek who just nodded without looking up. "If Ravenclaw was an elf then do you think her descendants are as well?"

"Yes though how they have remained hidden out in the open is in question. As I have already told Harry it is possible for an elf to refuse their heritage and they will loose the appearance of the elves as well as their magic and their children will be born as such. However if they are keeping their magic then they must be using glamours from birth unless one parent was not an elf then they will not begin to have the appearance of one until they are 15." Tarek still hadn't looked up from her book and to all appearances was still reading while she was talking.

"How do you know so much about elves?"

"I am one." Tarek actually looked up as she was turning the page and paused at Hermione's shocked look. "Harry said he trusted you so I assume I can as well." The girl just nodded and continued to look as if she were trying to say something but couldn't.

"Don't fret about it Mione, I'll explain in detail later." Harry said softly to her. She nodded and started to read one of the books.

Two hours later they still hadn't found anything of any use. Harry who normally had very little patience when there was something he wanted to know was getting frustrated.

"It's too bad we can't just look at a picture of all of them where we a sure they are not wearing any glamours." Ian said softly sounding tired. They had soon discovered that the founders, or at least Rowena, wore a glamour as some of her pictures she looked like an elf and some she did not.

"Yeah…"

"Here's something." Ian added a second later handing his book over to Hermione.

"It says here that Helga was killed from plague but Godric, Rowena, and Salazar have deaths unknown they just disappeared one day and never showed back up. It also mentions their being elves so there is no telling if they even died that century."

"All the founders were elves?" Harry asked with a thoughtful frown.

"So they are probably still alive then, but what about that infamous fight between Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Ian asked her. Hermione flipped to the front of the book and ran her finger down the chapter list before flipping through the pages again.

"The famous splitting of the founders never actually occurred. The fight was really between Salazar's brother and Godric as he had shown interest in their sister. Salazar couldn't have been happier with it as he knew Godric would treat her well and that she loved him in return but his brother Samuel didn't agree. He saw Godric as a creature instead of a person and vowed his sister would never marry something like that. Godric defeated him in a fight to the death. Samuel died not knowing that Salazar and Rowena were the same type of Magical Being that Godric was as they had been adopted into the family."

"Wouldn't that mean Voldemort is as well?" Harry asked Tarek.

"Not really. From what you tell me about this Voldemort person he is evil and has used that evil to kill and escape death when his time came. For that reason alone even if he were part elf it would not manifest its self because we are creatures of the light. Our very bodies would not survive what he has done."

"So the rituals he performed to make himself immortal actually in a way shortened his lifespan? How ironic." Harry said with a laugh.

"Ok so all four founders were elves. Three might still be alive and just going by a different name. So where do we starts looking now?" Tarek asked curiously. "It sounds more like we should go back and ask the council."

"Council?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The Council of elders or something like that. Two reps from each village in the Forest meet and talk about stuff." Harry explained receiving a scowl from Tarek. "She won't tell anyone! I would trust Hermione with my life Tarek." The elf didn't appear to like this very much but she did stop glaring at him,

"Well how are we supposed to find out if going back to your village isn't possible?" Ian asked. He felt like he wasn't being very helpful but he was too curious to leave them to their research.

"Too bad there isn't…"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" They four teens all turned to see a man with long black hair running over to them and pull Harry into a hug.

"Where have you been?" He asked holding him away from him at arms length.

"I'm not allowed to say but…"

"What do you mean your not allowed to say? I've been worried sick over you and then you don't even write to say you are back and then when I ask where you've been all I get is 'I'm not allowed to say!'" He nearly shouted.

"Just that Sirius! It's a secret! No human is supposed to know where it is!"

"You know!"

"I'm not entirely human." Harry replied casually. Sirius looked dumbstruck as did Remus behind him and Harry heard Hermione gasp from where she sat at the table.

"If you're not entirely human then…you're an elf aren't you? You must have gotten it from one of your parents!" Hermione said jumping up. Tarek smacked herself in the forehead. Some secret this was turning out to be.

"You know, Sirius it's a good thing everyone in this room knows you're innocent." Harry said frowning. Sirius paled again and looked around. "You ran all the way down here from the headmaster's office didn't you?"

"Yes well…don't turn this around on me! How in the name of Merlin are you an elf?"

"Has something to do with my parents. One of them was an elf as well."

"Lily." Everyone turned and looked at Remus. "When Lily came back for fifth year she had a different scent. One day I asked her about it. She figured out in first year I was a werewolf and never told anyone. She didn't even tell me she knew until fourth year, but anyway I asked her about it. She told me that since she knew my secret and kept it, it was only far that I had a secret on her. She said that over the summer two days before her birthday a man came to visit. He talked her parents into letting her stay with him for a week. He explained to her that she was adopted and that on her birthday she would come into her inheritance and turn into an elf, but that she should use glamours to hide he new appearance as people just wouldn't understand. When I asked her who the man was she told me that he had said to call him Sal and left it at that."

"Salazar Slytherin, it had to be." Hermione said frowning. "Did she ever say who her real parents were?" Remus shook his head.

"What we need is a family tapestry." It appeared that Sirius had gotten over his shock,

"A what?" Harry asked confused.

"It magically updates as time passes and people die or are born. It has a complete family tree with all the family members on it." Remus explained. Sirius was frowning thoughtfully.

"I think I know where we can get one too." Sirius spoke up suddenly before leading them out of the library and up to the seventh floor.


	10. Sep 13 07

A/N: First I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I posted a thank you on my bio but as was recently pointed out to my by my little sister not many may actually look there! Thank you! I really appreciate the feedback and as this is the first story I have written it means a lot to be getting encouragement from others!

Chapter 10

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as Sirius paced in front of a wall.

"Opening the Room." He replied. Remus rolled his eyes.

"When we were in our fifth year and James, Sirius, and Peter were studying to become Animagi they needed the proper books and a place to study where they wouldn't be discovered. After a long search and a few questions the house-elves finally told us of this room. They call it the Come and Go Room. To open it you pace in front of this stretch of wall three times and think of what you want." By the end of his explanation Sirius had the room open and stepped inside followed closely by the others.

The inside was just a plain stone room with a tapestry hanging on one wall.

"I just asked it for one of Lily's family." He explained as they all walked over to it. There were all kinds of names that Harry didn't recognize but there at the bottom was his. Right above his were his parents' names and above his mother's were Anna Marie Evans and Salazar Slytherin.

"So mum was adopted by her aunt and uncle after her mum died?" Harry said looking at the death date under Anna Marie's name, which was just one day after Lily, was born.

"It certainly looks that way. Looks like you are Salazar's grandson. Didn't you once say the hat wanted to put you in Slytherin?" Hermione asked curiously.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed. He was pale and looked like he wasn't taking all of this very well.

"Yeah but I talked it out of it. I thought then that Slytherins were all evil." Harry replied distractedly. Sirius was looking back and forth between them in disbelief.

"It really wanted to put you in with the slimy Slytherins?" He asked.

"Yeah but it makes since now. Though if my mother was Slytherins daughter then why was she in Gryffindor?"

"Maybe because she was thought to be Muggle born?" Remus suggested. "I mean the thought then was the same as now. Anyone thought to be Muggle born was shunned by that house."

"So if Slytherin is still alive then how come he never set them straight? I mean if he married a Muggle then obviously he doesn't hate Muggles and Muggle-borns." Hermione asked frowning.

"He might be trying to hide. He might not wish for the attention he would receive." Tarek suggested.

"We should talk to the headmaster about all of this." Remus said softly with a sigh.

"What's he going to do about it? There's nothing that can be changed now and with the way things stand I'm not sure it's a good idea for people to find out that Voldemort and I are related not matter how distantly even if it's not really a blood relation." Harry said scowling at the tapestry. There was no doubt about it Voldemort was the descendant of Salazar's brother who had been killed by Godric.

"You're defiantly right about that! But the Headmaster should still be told." Sirius said finally seeming to accept what he could not change.

Within the hour they were all sitting in the office with Albus sitting behind his desk listening patiently to what they had uncovered.

"I commend you on your perseverance in uncovering all of this but there is still much that we do not know. If Salazar is still alive where is he? Could the other two founders be alive as well? And where did you get the books where you found the information?" He asked the last question while looking directly at his grandson.

"Ian said you wouldn't mind us using them for our research." Harry defended.

"Yes and I do not mind but Ian still knows better than to take things like that without asking permission first." Ian's face was flushed in embarrassment. "See if your research takes you any closer to the answers and if you don't mind let me know what you find out. Harry if you don't mind please stay behind for a moment." Everyone looked at Harry curiously as they filed out of the office. Sirius put up a little fuss as Remus pushed him out saying he could catch up with Harry later.

"My boy I do believe I owe you an apology. I had told Severus that you were speaking to Ian when he came looking for him and he hurried away before I could say more."

"That isn't your fault sir. However I am letting you know now that I will not sit by and let him talk about my friends, family, or myself in the way he has in the past. I will send complaints as well as charges against him to the ministry if I have to but I will not listen to his insults and degrading comments anymore." All the twinkle was gone from Albus' eyes as he nodded in agreement.

"I have already spoken to him and he has agreed to keep his comments to you to himself." Harry nodded.

"If that was all you wanted sir I believe my friends are waiting for me." Albus nodded in agreement and Harry stood and left the office. He was correct in his guess as Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Tarek were all waiting for him when he reached the corridor outside the gargoyle.

"So what did Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He just wanted to talk to me about something. Where's Ian?" Harry asked looking around for the boy.

"He said he was going to pester Professor Snape in the dungeons." Hermione said.

"SO what are we doing now?" Tarek asked curiously. Hermione looked over at Sirius and Remus before turning towards her and Harry.

"Why don't you come and hang out with me in Devon? My family and the Weasleys would love to get to know you better and that way Harry can catch up with Sirius and Remus." She suggested. Tarek looked to Harry as if asking if it was ok with him to leave him alone with the two men she had just met.

"Go ahead and have fun! I'll catch up later." Harry said with a half smile. Tarek nodded and followed Hermione back to Albus office to use the Floo while Harry, Sirius, and Remus went up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So how come you're not worried about the teachers seeing you?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Well all the ones here either know about me or would simply call for the headmaster to deal with me so I wasn't overly concerned about it." Sirius answered simply.

"In other words he's covering that he was overly concerned about seeing you and didn't think about it." Remus put in with an amused smile at his friend.

"Yeah well that too." Sirius said waving his hand like that part didn't matter.

"Any luck finding Wormtail?" Harry knew from the looks on their faces that they hadn't.

"Not yet but we are getting closer." Remus replied.

"What about alerting the 'old crowd'? Isn't that what the Headmaster asked you to do last spring?"

"Yeah everyone's been told. Nothing for you to worry about."

"So when are you going to be able to tell us where you've been?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure. I promised to keep it secret and that's what I'll do until told otherwise." Sirius still didn't look too happy that he wasn't allowed to know where his godson had been but a look from Remus stopped him from protesting.

"Well just let us know if you can later. I must admit I am really curious. So looking forward to Quidditch?" Harry grinned and nodded

"So all you do is put this black thing…"

"It's called a tape"

"Ok so you put this tape into that box…."

"The VCR."

"Yeah that and then push that little button and people start acting inside this bigger box?"

"The bigger box is called a television or TV for short and the people aren't really in the TV they were recorded onto the black film inside the tape so that people could watch whenever they felt like it."

"Interesting." David was doing all he could not to laugh as he explained movies, VCRs and TVs to Tarek but he couldn't stop the grin on his face as he watched her fiddle with the buttons on the TV only to turn it on to a very loud music channel and jump back in surprise. He quickly went and turned the station and then lowered the volume.

"What was that?" Tarek asked with a frown as she studied the TV from a distance.

"That is what some people call music."

"It isn't like any music I have heard and not very good at that."

"I totally agree with you." David laughed.

"If you two are finished in here then it's time for supper." Rudy said as she came into the family room.

"On our way. Do you think Harry will be here soon?"

"It's hard to say. I know he was missing his godfather and friend very much so he may be a while in catching up with them,"

"So what do you do for fun?"

"Oh I usually go hiking or practice spar with my friends, though since I am an apprentice I didn't usually get much free time from my studies."

"What are you apprenticing in?"

"Healing. I want to be able to help people."

"Hey Dave! If you're finished flirting with the girl would you come on! I'm hungry!" Ana shouted causing everyone in the kitchen to laugh and David to blush scarlet. Tarek simply smiled and walked to the kitchen as if she wasn't affected by the words at all.


	11. Sep 22 07

AN: Sorry it took so long between work, cleaning house, and going to my parents for my birthday I haven't had much time to write!

Chapter 11

To say Severus Snape was unhappy would have been a huge understatement. He was currently brooding in his quarters while trying to read. His mind kept going back to what Harry Potter had said when he had confronted him in the kitchens.

After the visit to the Dursley's he had admitted Harry probably wasn't as pampered as he had thought, but to be abused? To be beaten within and inch of his life? Not the thought of that possibility ever entered his mind. Putting the book down deciding it was hopeless Severus sat back and took his drink from the end table beside the couch.

He had realized that Ha….Potter was right on many accounts. He did always see James Potter when he looked at the boy. What was with calling the irritating teen by his first name all of the sudden? He still had a role to play and that included hating the boy. There were too many children at this school that would report back to their parents if he were nicer to him. Children whose parents served the dark lord.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked as he walked up to Tarek and Harry. They had spent the night at the Grangers and were currently sitting cross-legged in the back yard with their eyes closed.

"We're meditating." Harry answered softly.

"What for?"

"To clear our minds." Harry answered beginning to sound a little irritated.

"What would you want to do that for?"

"Because it helps you think better and is part of our training but you need quiet to do it." Harry was definitely getting irritated and Ron was about to ask another question when Rudy put her hand over his mouth and drug him back into the house. Harry sighed in relief and went back to what he was doing.

"I really don't want to interrupt but…could you teach me?" Came a soft voice from the right. Harry opened one eye and saw Hermione standing there looking unsure.

"Sure sit down. The first thing you do is close your eyes. Take deep breaths in through your nose and out your mouth. Try to relax as much as possible. Don't think about anything you can't control. If another thought pops into your mind just acknowledge it and let it go."

"So just concentrate on my breathing and relax?"

"That's right." Hermione nodded and closed her eyes and soon the yard was silent again.

All too soon it was time to head back to Hogwarts for the school year. The rest of the break had flown by once Harry returned and the Weasley's were making their usual mad-dash for the station so they wouldn't be late. The Granger's were already there a full twenty minutes before the family of red heads arrived. When Hermione pulled out a badge and pinned it to her robes Harry looked at her in surprise.

"And when were you going to tell be you were made Prefect?" He asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Right now! Harry guess what! I made Prefect!" She said with a grin while the others laughed.

"Cheeky one you are." He said with a grin.

"I know!" Hermione said returning the smile. "But you love me anyway!" She continued with her head on his shoulder.

"Believe what you wish." Harry said teasingly while patting the top of her head.

"Hey!" She slapped his hand away and glared at him though the corners of her mouth were twitching as she tried not to smile. Soon all of their trunks were loaded on the train and goodbye's had been said to all the parents.

"I don't think we'll all fit in one compartment." Ginny said looking around. Tarek was still at the school since she wasn't a student. Fred and George had stuck around this time to hang out with Ana and Rudy. So there were 9 of them standing there.

"That's alright we wanted to sit and plan pranks anyway!" Rudy said as she and Anna pulled Fred and George into an empty compartment. The rest of them settled into another one nearby. Hermione and surprisingly Ron said they had to go to the Prefects meeting up the train and they would be back shortly.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Harry asked David as the train began to move.

"I'm not sure. I think Ravenclaw sounds interesting, though I would like to be with my sisters and I'm sure the twins will do anything they can to be in Gryffindor so they can cause trouble with the boys."

"True."

"So David! Rudy and Anna told me that you have a crush on Tarek!" Ginny said teasingly.

"I most certainly do not!" He protested his face turning red while Harry sat there surprised.

"You like Tarek?" He asked.

"Of course she's a nice person!"

"That's not what I meant."

"She's just a friend!"

"Of course she is!" Ginny put in grinning at them,

"I was just curious mate. She's new to around here so I am trying to look out for her, but if you like her then good for you." Harry told the other teen who he seriously doubted could turn any redder without venturing into shades of purple.

"But I thought you liked her?" He asked in surprise.

"No! Tarek is like a sister to me! I could never think of her like that!" David seemed greatly relieved at that statement though he still denied any feelings towards the elf.

'And so the year starts' Harry thought as he got out of the carriage in front of the school. He was soon followed by the rest of his friends as they all walked into the Great Hall. David, Rudy, and Anna had to wait outside the doors with the first years to be sorted while Tarek took her seat at the head table for the feast though she had vowed to only sit there when required. She would much rather be sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry and his friends.

It was with a start that she realized they were becoming her friends too. Growing up as an apprentice she hadn't had very many close friends only acquaintances that she spoke to on occasion Her attention was drawn back to the present when McGonagall walked in leading the first years. She quickly spotted Ian among them and waved.

"When I call your name come and put the sorting hat on your head." Minerva said after the hat had sung it's yearly song. There was the usual applause for each student as they made their way to their new house tables though the second name called had everyone in whispers.

Darrian Dumbledore had sat on the stool for nearly five minutes before the hat finally called out RAVENCLAW! He glanced up at the head table as he sat down and his grandfather smiled merrily at him. There was no doubt about it either! Severus looked greatly relieved as he nodded slightly to the small boy. Now he wouldn't have to be as hard on the boy to hold his cover, as he would have if he had gone to Gryffindor. Once all the first years were sorted Albus stood up.

"This year we have the privilege of taking in three students who have transferred here to be with their sister. They will now be sorted into their houses." Albus sat back down.

"Joining us for his 7th year from Salem Academy in America David Granger." Minerva announced reading from her scroll.

David slowly walked into the room and sat on the stool. After a few seconds wait it called out, "RAVENCLAW" While he went to sit at his new table he smiled at his sister and her friends.

"Joining us for her 3rd year from Beauxbatons Academy in France Anastasia Granger." Anna looked a little nervous as she sat down on the stool. However a few seconds later she was placed in Gryffindor.

"And last also joining us for her 3rd year from Beauxbatons Academy in France Gertrude Granger." Rudy was quick to follow her sister and they both were sitting across from the twins and being introduced to their friends.

"Now that everyone has been sorted let the feast begin." Albus said smiling and food appeared on all the tables.

"Sucks that Dave got put in Ravenclaw." Anna said in between bits of chicken.

"Yeah would have been nice to have the whole family in the same house." Rudy agreed.

"It's probably better this way." The twins looked at George like he had a second head.

"Now there is someone in another house that might help us with inside information for our pranks so long as we spare him when possible." Fred explained and Anna and Rudy grinned and nodded in agreement. Though they did still want their brother in Gryffindor with them if he wasn't he might as well help out with their pranks.

Once everyone was finished eating Albus stood up and the hall fell into silence.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Mr. Filch, our caretaker has asked that I remind everyone that there is to be no magic used in the corridors between classes and that the complete list of banned items is attached to the door of his office for you to peruse at your leisure. First years please note that the Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden and it would do some of our older students well to remember that as well. Quidditch tryouts should be sometime in the next three weeks please see the Captain in your house for days and times."

"Now we have a few additions to the staff this year. Taking over Care of Magical Creatures for us while Professor Hagrid is on personal leave is Professor Charlie Weasley. Helping both Professor Weasley and Madam Pomfrey with their duties this year we have Lady Tarek. She will have all the power and authority of a professor so treat her with the same respect you would any of us. Now for Defense Against the Dark Arts we have Aurora Tonks."

"Now that is all the announcements so Prefects please lead the first years to the dormitories." With that Albus sat down. Harry was studying the new DADA professor. She looked oddly familiar and not at the same time.


	12. Oct 25 07

AN: Sorry it took so long to update! My computer crashed and it took a while to get my computer back from the repair place! I also didn't have a back up of everything I had written and had to re-write everything! Anyway it is fixed now and here is the newly re-wrote chapter.

Chapter 12

Once in the dormitories the trio and the two sets of twins all sat around the fireplace.

"So who thinks the new defense teacher is going to try and off Harry before Christmas?" George asked grinning.

"Personally I think that she'll follow the trend that the others set by waiting til the end of the year." Fred added

"Ahhh but dear twin she doesn't look like a trend follower she looks more like a trend setter!"

"You have a point dear brother!"

"Oh would you two stop it already!" Hermione snapped at them, The golden trio were the only ones not laughing for they knew just how real the possibility was.

"Seriously do you think she's a Death Eater?" Ron asked softly causing the others to loose their smiles for a few seconds and take in the worried expressions on the three faces.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked curiously.

"There are a few things about school that I never told mom and dad. Every year since I started the defense teacher has tried to kill us or rather Harry In first year he was possessed by the Voldemort, second was a idiot who tried to wipe Harry and Ron's memories and leave them for dead in the Chamber of secrets when they went to rescue Ginny, Third he couldn't help it it wasn't his fault but we were outside when Professor Lupin transformed, he's a werewolf, and last year a death eater was using polyjuice potion to masquerade as Professor Moody so he could set Harry up to be delivered to Voldemort during the tournament. Now that Voldemort is back we can rule out possession but what if she's a Death Eater? WE all need to be on our guard around her." Hermione explained looking at the others. Fred and George had odd looks on their faces.

"I think you got her wrong this year Hermione."

"That's the reason we were joking about it." They all looked at Fred and George.

"I remember Nymphadora Tonks from..."

"When Bill and Charlie were in school..."

"She was friends with them..."

"That doesn't mean she's not a Death Eater or one using polyjuice."Harry said quietly.

"I would think the Headmaster would check for that after last year though." Rudy put in frowning at her sister for the secrets she hadn't told.

"you would think he would screen his teachers carefully after first year too but he didn't." Ron answered back with a scowl.

"Yeah Lockhart was a fraud. Nothing that happened with Remus was his fault he was actually the only good teacher we've had. Though last year Moody did ok for being a Death Eater at least he tried to teach us something when he wasn't setting things up to kill me." Harry added.

"Good points all but we need to get to bed if we are going to have any hope of being awake for classes tomorrow." Hermione said standing up.

"So is this what you three do in your spare time?"

"Sit around and try and figure out who is going to try and kill you next?"

"Cause that is no way to live." Anna and Rudy said before turning and going up the stairs to the girls dorms.

"I don't think they really believed you." Ginny said softly.

" I know and that worries me. There is no telling what they would say to the teacher now." Hermione replied before heading to her dorm as well with Ginny right behind her.

"Well I guess we should turn in as well." The boys all started up the stairs and then split up at the top each going to their own dorm room."

David woke early just as he had become accustomed to doing while living in America with his Aunt. The sun hadn't even really risen yet and he wasn't sure if students were allowed to be out and about that early. Once he finished getting ready for the day he took his bag down to the Common Room and sat on a couch near the still smoldering remains of the fire that had been burning the night before.

"Couldn't sleep any longer either huh?" David was startled by the soft voice coming from the stairs to the dorms.

"Got used to getting up early when I lived with Aunt Tiffany in America and I just havn't really went back to being a lazy teen yet. So what's your excuse?" David asked as Ian settled into a chair.

"I have nightmares."

"Yeah I seem to remember hearing that somewhere. So when do you think we are allowed out of here to wonder around and get into things?"

"not till 6am"

"Great another hour then." David sighed and leaned back into the soft coushions.

"Do you know how to play Chess?" Ian asked after a few minutes of silence. David grinned and nodded.

Harry meanwhile was up as well. He was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room staring out onto the grounds from a window that overlooked the lake. He had woken up at 2am shaking and covered in sweat. His nightmare had been so vivid but it was just that, a nightmare…..right? He shook his head to try and rid himself of the thoughts but they wouldn't leave.

It had started out innocently enough. He had been walking through a forest somewhere tracking a deer when he saw and old manor house sitting on a hill. He shivered as he recalled seeing the graveyard between the forest and the house. It was oddly familiar but it wasn't until he was walking through it up to the house that he recognized it as the one he had been transported to at the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Barely supressing a shudder he continued his track up to the house. It seemed the walls and doors weren't solid to him or he wasn't solid to them one, because as he reached the house he went right through the door and into the entrance hall. The house was run down and it was obvious no one had taken very good care of it for a long time though there seemed to be light coming from a room off to the side. Hesitantly he walked to the door and then right through it only to find himself in the middle of a Deaht Eater meeting.

"So Potter is back at the school." Voldemort hissed angrily.

"Yes, Master. That is what the spy reported." A black robed figure answered from the Dark Lord's feet.

"And were you or were you not told to get him before he got back to the school."

"I didn't have a chance Master! I couldn't find where he was hiding this summer! He wasn't at his relatives!"

"Crucio" Everyone in the room watched impassivly while the man was tortured by their master. After a few minutes Voldemort raised his wand and lofted the curse. "I did not ask for excuses I ordered you to get Potter. Work with the spy to get to him once he is out of the castle. Find out when the Hogsmeade weekends are Potter is sure to be there."

"Yes Master." The man made to get up and leave.

"Oh and Nott, do not fail me again." The man shuddered a little as he nodded and muttered, "Yes Master." Before hurrying out of the room.

"Now for the entertainment." Voldemort hissed his face twisting into what might have been called a smirk on a more human face. Harry watched in horror as two muggles were led in by Malfoy and McNair. They were obviously under the imperious curse as their faces lacked all emotion until the door had snapped shut and they seemed to 'wake.'

They were probably either dating or family to eachother as the man held the woman close to him both looking terrified.

Harry woke with a start covered in sweat and only barely stopping himself from screaming. He shook his head to try and clear it of the images he had unwillingly witnessed. What the siblings, as he had later found out they were related, were forced to do to eachother and watch happen had burned into his mind and he almost wanted to claw his own eyes out to relieve himself of the images.

He had gone strait to the Headmaster's office and told him of his dream though why Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk at 3am he would never know. Then he returned to the Common Room and took up his current seat looking out the window.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder and had already pulled a knife and his wand before he realised it was only Tarek. She took one look at his face and then pulled him into a tight hug. They sat like that in eachother's arms, and complete silence until nearly six when Hermione came down from the girls dormatories.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"I had a vision of some sort and saw a Death Eater meeting." Harry replied softly not looking at her.

"What happened in it." She asked curiously as she pulled up a chair from a nearby table.

"Please trust me when I say you really, REALLY don't want to know." Hermione let it drop after seeing the sickened look on Harry's face.

Later while they were all eating breakfast Minerva handed out the schedules. Receiving theirs the trio groaned.

"Potions first thing with the Slytherins!" Ron said scowling as he put his head down on the table.

"And double Defense after lunch." Hermione added. "At least we'll get to see how the new teacher is."

"You aren't seriously going along with all that tripelast night about teachers trying to kill you are you?" Rudy asked disbelievingly.

"You seriously need to drop the joke now we didn't fall for it." Anna added.

"Um girls.."

"They aren't making any of it up." Fred and George told them.

"Yeah they really have been nearly killed almost every single year and the defense teacher is usually behind it." Neville threw in from his seat nearby. The girls still looked skeptical but didn't say anymore. Looking at their schedules they saw they had defense first and decided together with out saying anything that they would just ask a teacher if the others were joking or not. After they all finished eating they parted ways to go to class not meeting up again until lunch.


	13. Nov 01 07

AN: Once again I would like to thank everyone and anyone who takes the time to review. I really does mean a lot to me that people actually like what I have written!

Chapter 13

"I can't believe we have to deal with Snape first thing on the first day back to school!" Ron whined as they walked down to the dungeons. As they took their seats after the door opened they saw Severus standing behind his desk reading over a parchment. One everyone was seated he looked up scowling at them all.

"This year we are going to be moving on to advanced Healing Drafts and Poisons the instructions are on the board." With that he sat down and didn't look up again as all the students rushed to get their things ready. Halfway through class Malfoy was about to toss something at Harry's cauldron but Snape had been walking by and intercepted it.

"If you can not behave maturely in my class then leave it." He hissed at the boy who looked at him in confusion.

"Well that wasn't too bad. Snape seemed to lay off us a bit." Harry commented as they walked towards Charms.

"Yeah but that was probably just because if that thing Malfoy threw had made it into your cauldron it could have exploded enough to kill all of us around it and seriously injure the rest of the class Snape himself included." Hermione put in.

"Good Point." Ron said with a nod.

"I always have a good point" Hermione said with false smugness as she pollished her nails on her robes,

"Yeah that's why we keep her around!" Harry said teasingly then dodged the playful swat Hermione had sent his way.

Rudy and Anna sat down in the very back of the DADA class so they could talk easier without gaining the attention of the new teacher. It seemed everyone was early.

"Good morning class. I am Professor Tonks. For this year I will be your DADA teacher and then I have to get back to being an Auror. Since it's the first day and I don't know what you have learned we are going to take a small quiz to see where everyone stands." There was a collective groan around the room as the teacher passed out the papers. "Well get started." She then went and sat on her desk and watched them.

When the class had finished and turned in their work Professor Tonks set the stack off to the side on her desk and then sat on it again swinging her feet.

"So since we have some time left do any of you have any questions for me?" Anna and Rudy looked at eachother before raising their hands.

"Yes, Please say your name and House before asking so I know who you are."

"Anna Granger, Gryffindor. Some of my housemates were telling my sister and I that all of the past DADA Proffessors tried to kill them. I guess what I'm asking is if you're a Death Eater." There was a shocked silence around the room then the new proffessor began to laugh.

"Honey, One I'm not a Death Eater and no I am not going to try and kill the Golden Trio, and Two do you really think a Death Eater would answer that question honestly?"

"Well how do we know you're telling the truth then?" Anna persisted. Tonks arched an eyebrow at the girl.

"Well how about this. Does everyone know the one thing all Death Eaters have that mark them as such?" Several hands went up. Tonks pointed at one of Anna's year mates.

"Tiffany Kingsly, Gryffindor. All Death Eaters wear the tattoo called the Dark Mark on their left forarm."

"Very good! And no spell or potion can cover it or make it go away. So with that in mind here is my proof." Tonks then lifted her sleeve and showed the class her bare arm. By then the bell was ringing and it was time to go to their next class. Packing up their things the twins hurried out of the room before the professor could call them back.

After a very uneventful lunch filled with usless chatter about morning classes the trio headed to the DADA classroom. Anna and Rudy had skipped into the Great Hall with barely time to grab a sandwich before having to run to their next class so they hadn't had a chance to ask what the teacher was like.

I guess you could say four years of professors trying to kill him made Harry very warey about just walking into the room. He turned on all his senses when he felt a tingle in his spin saying something just wasn't right. As soon as they entered the room he pulled Hermione and Ron to the side just intime to dodge a spell coming for them. They all instantly had their wands out and were searching for their invisible attacker. Then Harry saw it. A shadow on the floor infront of the desk.

"Accio Invisibility Cloak!" Harry shouted while Ron and Hemrione sent stunners towards their newly revealed attacker.

"Enervate." Harry revived her but the three kept their wands pointed at her.

"Very good! I wasn't expecting anyone to figure out where I was and fight back!" She said sitting up grinning at them. Hemrione blushed deeply figuring out it was just a test but both boys frowned.

"So you were just wanting to see howmany of us you could hit with small jinxes as we came in?" Harry asked.

"Yup, Now please give me back my cloak and take a seat. I gotta get ready for the next arrivals!" They took their usual seats in the back of the room and looked at eachother.

"She is way to cheerful." Ron muttered. Harry laughed while Hemrione swatted at Ron.

Soon the classroom was filled and the professor was handing out her quiz to test them. After the quiz she once again stacked them up on her desk and sat on the desk swinging her feet.

"So now we have time for all of you to ask me questions. To save a little time I would like to go ahead and tell you I am not a Death Eater and no I am not going to try and kill any student in this school."

"Dean Thomas Gryffindor. Did someone really ask you that?"

"Yup! A third year girl named Anna. Even asked how she could trust I was telling the truth so I showed her I didn't have a Dark Mark tattooed on my arm." Tonks was grinning and watched Hermione's face went from disbeleif to shock to anger in less than a minute.

"So what made you take this position?" Ron asked without waiting to be called on.

"And you are?"

"Oh Sorry! Ron Weasely Gryffindor."

"Well Mr. Weasley, You're Headmaster asked me if I would take a year off being an Auror and teach all of you something. He said your track record for DADA teachers hadn't been so great and wanted one he knew could teach the stuff this year."

"Hermione Granger Gryffindor. Are you a Metamorphmagus?" This question startled Tonks and the rest of the class turned to stare at Hermione.

"How did you gather that?"  
"Your eyes at the beginning of class were gray, then when you passed out the tests they were blue, when you picked them up your eyes were green, and now they're brown."

"Yes Miss Granger I am a Metamorphmagus. 20 points to Gryffindor for your observation skills." Tonks was very impressed, The other professors had a bet going on how long it would take Hermione to figure it out if the only thing Tonks changed were her eyes and she just lost very badly indeed. Though in hind-sight she thought the deck had been stacked against her, as all the other teachers knew the girl far better than she did.

"Well that is all we have time for just read the first chapter in your book and be ready for a practical lesson next class." Tonks said just as the bell rang ending the class.

After dinner that night all of the group of friends met up in the library at a large table. Hermione immediatley rounded on Anna and Rudy.

"Did you really ask the DADA professor if she was a Death Eater and going to try and kill us?" Fred and George looked at them with admiration while the others all looked in disbeleif.

"Well after everything you said in the Common Room last night I thought I would find out for sure."

"Yeah she even showed us her forearm and everything!" Rudy said smugly.

"Just because she isn't a Deaht Eater doesn't mean she isn't a sympathizer and you just made yourselves stand out!" Hermione lectured. "And not all the teachers that tried to do us harm were Death Eaters!"

"But you said they all tried to kill Harry."

"They did…"

"Well technically Lockhart just tried to erase all of our memories and make us have to live in Mungo's for the rest of our lives." Ron injected.

"Yeah and it wasn't Lupin's fault he tried to kill us. He couldn't help it." Harry added.

"Ok so two of our teachers were death eaters and the others just tried to harm us. Their fault or no they still tried." Hermione argued.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" David was looking confused at the rest of the group. With a sigh Hermione explained everything to him.

When the group was walking back to their Common Room David nervously headed up to the infirmary. He stuck his head in the door and then walked in having spotted Tarek.

"Um…I was wondering…if you would like…and if you don't that's fine!…but I just thought…would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade and get something to eat this weekend?" David asked nervously. 7th years were allowed to go to the village every weekend they wished as long as they let a teacher know they were going. Tarek looked at him for a moment before noding.

"Yes I will go with you." She answered with a shy kind of smile.

"Great," David said grinning at her.

"So I will meet you around noon?" He nodded.

"Yeah sure! Um…See you then I guess." And then he turned and walked out. If he had turned around he would have seen Madam Pomfry standing there next to Tarek chuckeling. He hadn't seen her at all when he came in.


	14. Nov 08 07

Chapter 14

"What have you learned?" Lucius Malfoy asked impatiently as he met his spy at the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Potter brought back a girl with him. They seem to be close. She is helping out with the COMC classes and in the hospital wing. The mudblood Granger has an older brother that transferred here from North America. He is in Ravenclaw, and two younger sisters that are in Gryffindor. They transferred from France."

"I will let our lord know. Let me know if you find out anything useful." With that he turned and disappeared into the dark forest and the spy turned and went back up to the Gryffindor Common room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting by the fireplace talking quietly about what they thought Voldemort might try next when the portrait opened. Wondering who would be coming in at such a late hour they saw Ginny, Neville and Colin all walking in,

"And where have you three been?" Hermione asked dryly.

"No where." Ginny and Neville immediately answered though their faces were red while Colin held up his pastry that was half eaten and mumbled kitchen through his mouthful.

"It's nearly curfew you're lucky you weren't caught!" Ron said eyeing his sister and roommate suspiciously.

"Well I think it's time we all turned in! See you in the morning." Hermione said suddenly jumping up and taking Ginny's hand and leading her up the stairs for some girl talk. The boys all watched them go in confusion before shaking their heads and sharing a look that clearly said, 'women!' Then they all followed the example set and went up the stairs to the boys' dormitories to get ready for bed.

Harry woke with a start to see a figure at the end of his bed and immediately his hand went to the dagger that he kept under his pillow.

"Harry?"

"Tarek? What in Merlin's name are you doing here at….two in the morning?" Harry asked glancing at the clock on his nightstand.

"I couldn't sleep. Can we talk?" Harry heard an odd tone in her voice and immediately nodded before getting up and following her down to the Common Room.

"What's wrong?" He asked frowning at her.

"You know that David asked me out to lunch this weekend?" Harry nodded still confused. "Well it just occurred to me that I have never been out on a date before and have never really had a guy interested in my that way…"

"Ok I want you to think about something really hard here. I have never been out on a date before. I'm not exactly the best person to be asking for advice about dating."

"But you are really the only one I trust to ask."

"Ok what do you want to know." Harry said with a resigned sigh.

"What do I do? I mean on the date. Elves don't kiss unless they are in love with the other person, but I heard some boys in the halls talking about girls and I think human customs are different. What do I do if I don't really like him that way? Should I allow him to hold my hand should he wish to?"

"Ok slow down for a minute! Don't go against anything you believe in or customs of your culture just because you are temporarily in a different setting. David knows you are an elf so just tell him if he tries to kiss you that it is against your customs to do so this early in a relationship. If you don't like him like that then tell him that you can't see anything but friendship between you at the moment. If you want him to hold your hand then do so, if not don't."

"It's that easy?" Tarek asked worriedly.

"That easy." Harry said with a nod.

"I feel stupid."

"You're not stupid just over thinking things and nervous."

"Thanks Harry, Though if Taren or my grandfather hear about this I will have to show you just how many different ways I know how to separate you from various extremities." Harry just grinned at her threat. Though he knew she was only half joking they had both confided in each other since the night after he found out he was an elf. They both had shared secrets they didn't want let out to everyone else and kept each other's secrets in turn.

Harry and Tarek both left the Common Room soon after their talk. Neither really wanted to go back to sleep and so they headed up to the seventh floor and the room Sirius had shown them.

Once inside they found that they had recreated the training yard in Airen. Harry grinned as he picked up two Katanas and looked at Tarek challengingly. Returning the grin she picked up two of her own and after a brief moment of warm ups and stretches they both set in to sparing each other.

"Have any of you seen Harry?" Ron asked as he got down to the Common Room to go to breakfast. The others were all there waiting for him.

"No we thought he was still in the dorm with you." Ginny said with a frown.

"He was gone already when I got up." Ron replied.

"Maybe he went on down to the great hall." Rudy suggested as they all got up and began to head that way.

"Maybe." Hermione replied biting her lip and looking very doubtful. Rudy was proven wrong when they entered the Great Hall and found no sign of Harry anywhere.

"Well the only thing we can do is eat breakfast and wait. If he hasn't shown up in time for Transfiguration then we'll tell McGonagall." Hermione said softly as she took her usual seat at the table and the others followed suit. When there was only fifteen minutes left for breakfast Harry and Tarek came into the Hall together. They parted at the Gryffindor table as Harry took his seat and Tarek went on up to the Head table.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"No where really I couldn't sleep so I took a walk and met Tarek doing the same." Harry replied. He wasn't really comfortable with his friends knowing that he had been trained to fight with weapons and hand to hand by the elves. Yet he wasn't comfortable lying to the either so he quickly tried to change the subject to Quidditch, which worked for the most part but Hermione continued to watch him suspiciously.

That night while they were all sitting in the Common Room Hermione decided to ask some questions.

"So what did you do while you were gone?" She asked curiously. She had asked him this several times and each time got different answers that were all along the lines of 'not much' 'a little of this and that' 'healed up mostly' and her personal favorite 'actually stayed out of trouble for once.'

"Not much." He answered not looking up from the chess bored sitting between him and Ron.

"Oh come on Harry surly you can tell us without telling us much about where you were." Hermione persisted.

"Sorry Mione, I just can't talk about it." Harry said still not looking up as another of his pieces got taken. Hermione huffed in annoyance but let the matter go for now. Though she silently vowed to herself that she would find out what he was hiding.

Sitting in his office Albus Dumbledore pulled out an old worn book. Hand bound by leather and the pages on which the photographs were set was worn yellow with age and the number of times it had been looked through.

On the pages were the photographs of four friends laughing and joking and a few kids running around. The earliest being when the adults looked like mere pre-teens. The last picture in the book was one taken of two men and a teenager at a funeral. That had been at his wife's' funeral. It was shortly after that he and Brian had rowed and then his son had left. The other man had stood there sadly with his hand on Albus and Brian's' shoulders trying to comfort them. IT was clear he knew the pain of loss as he stood there with a pained look upon his face. His deep blue eyes showed sadness and regret while the rest of his face was a mask hiding his emotions.

Albus smiled sadly at that picture. It had been the last time he had seen his old friend, and a man he called uncle, face to face. Now they just sent the occasional letter back and forth by owl.

'Speak of the devil' Albus thought with a small smile as a familiar barn owl flew in through the window. He had been expecting a rather quick reply to his last letter. In fact it had surprised him that it had taken this long for the letter to come.

_Albus,_

_I got your message. I will come as soon as I can Though it might be a while as I am a fair ways away at the moment. It could be as soon as next week or as long as the week after that depending on the weather. Keep a close eye on things and let me know if anything interesting happens with Potter and that girl you told me about. _

_Uncle Nick_

Albus let a ghost of a smile pass over his lips as he thought of seeing a man he always called 'uncle' once again. Now he was coming to Hogwarts. Albus only hoped he didn't give their secret away too soon. It wouldn't do to have Harry and the others find out.


	15. Nov 17 07

Chapter 15

It was windy and looked as if it would start raining any time now. A tall man wearing a cloak looked up at the sky as he flew his broom towards the north. He knew he had missed his grandson's birthday, yet again but he had been assured that the boy wasn't cross with him. 'He will be though' the man thought to himself as he stopped for a rest. His black hair had started to come out of the band he had tied it back with and he needed to renew his glamour charm to hide his appearance.

Harry sat up on the astronomy tower over looking the grounds. He still wasn't totally sure of what he was supposed to do. He knew he was destined to fight Voldemort. How could he not after all the times he had come face to face with the monster and lived through it when so many others died. He just wished he knew how.

"So here you are!" Harry jumped up and turned ready to fight before recognizing the voice as that of Hermione's.

"Sorry! You startled me." Harry said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me coming up." Hermione said with a small smile at the same time.

"So…Did you want me for something?" Harry asked as he sat back down.

"I just thought I would find you and talk for a while. We never seem to have time anymore."

"Yeah I noticed. Where's everyone else?"

"The twins, both sets, are rigging up the boys and girls loo respectively."

"Thanks for the warning." Harry said with a grin and Hermione grinned back.

David is off with Tarek trying not to make a fool of himself." They both laughed.

"Ian is making friends with the other firsties in the library."

"That's good I was beginning to wonder if he was going to try for friends his own age." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Ron is off with Lavender. I think they are in a broom cupboard."

"TMI"

"Yeah that's what I said. Then I thought if I had to suffer so did you."

"Thanks." Harry said dryly.

"Anytime, Neville is helping Ginny with Herbology."

"So what do you think about Tarek and David?"

"It's cute. I've never seen my brother so smitten with a girl before and believe me I've seen him with his past girlfriends. He's always nice to them but there always seemed to be something missing and it's not missing with them."

"Yeah the only thing I'm worried about is when she has to go back to the Elves."

"Why can't she just stay here?"

"When her grandfather dies she will be taking over as leader of that village. She has to return and I'm not sure if they will allow David to go with her." Hermione frowned upon hearing this and turned back to looking out over the grounds.

"It's getting cold early this year."

"Yeah it's going to be a bad winter."

"When do you return to the elves?" She asked softly not wanting to hear the answer.

"This summer. I'll be back two weeks before school starts again though."

"What about Christmas?" The elves don't really celebrate Christmas. They do all get together on the winter equinox and tell stories and sing though."

"That's cool."

"Yeah…So what are your plans for Christmas this year?"

"Mum and dad want all of us kids home. Grandma and grandpa are coming to visit as well as my Aunt Amy from America. She decided she wanted to see what Christmas over here was like."

"That's great." Harry said smiling at her.

"Yes well I told her the others are more than happy to be home but I want to stay here."

"Why?"

"Well every year since second I stayed here for Christmas with you and Ron and I thought…"

"Hermione, don't give up time with your family just to stay here with me."

"but…"

"No Buts! Go home and be with your family for Christmas."

"Why are we even discussing this its not even Halloween yet."

"Not sure!" Harry said with a laugh as he let Hermione change the subject. It would take a little more work but he was sure he could get her to change her mind about staying at Hogwarts for the holidays.

The days flew past for the group of friends as they tried to divide their time up between classes, homework, Quidditch, and their friends. Before they knew it Halloween was just around the corner. That was the one day that Harry was dreading. Ever since he found out about his parents being murdered on that day he hadn't really enjoyed it. He was always depressed the entire day and it didn't help that something usually happened to do with Voldemort on that day.

Trying to keep his mind clear and his mood lifted Harry thought back to the Quidditch tryouts that had been held the previous weekend. They had needed to fill the Keeper position and Angelina, the new Gryffindor captain, had decided to get some reserves for the other positions incase something happened like in third year where Harry was put unconscious by the Dementers.

In the end they had a new Keeper, Ron, and a reserve for all the other positions. The main problem Harry had with the reserve Seeker was she seemed to have a crush on him and all the others thought it was hilarious.

Natalie Smith was a second year and seemed to have been born to fly. She wasn't quite up to Harry's talent yet but she defiantly showed promise of getting there. The short girl followed Harry around like a little lost puppy after her appointment to the team. He thought it was getting annoying but didn't want to hurt her feelings, however the others would just laugh and snicker and let her know where he was should he actually get away from her for a while.

Which reminded Harry that he seriously needed to kill Ron. He had managed to escape the little girl and ran into his best friend. Naturally when he heard her coming he jumped into an empty classroom and told Ron to send her in a direction that would take her to the other side of the castle. But what does he do? He opens the door to the room and said he just stepped in here for a minute! He had finally escaped her again and was currently sitting up on top of the astronomy tower again.

A movement caught his eye and he saw a dark robed figure coming up to the castle. He was beginning to wonder if he should let someone know when he saw Fawks fly down and land on the mans shoulder.

'Well if Fawks likes him he should be ok' Harry thought to himself and went back to his moping.

He really didn't want to stand around and try to guess the password to Dumbledore's office so he simply activated the spell that would recognize him and the gargoyle leapt to the side so that he could go up and wait for his nephew. He didn't have to wait long as Albus showed up with in a few moments.

"It's good to see you again Uncle Nick!" Albus said hugging the man.

"Yes, it has been too long! Now tell me what it is you have summoned me here for." He demanded.

"I need you to train Harry Potter."

"And why didn't you write to Aberforth?"

"Because I need you to do it. And I did write to my brother, he just hasn't responded. You know how he is! The only reply I got from him was when I wrote to tell him Harry was no longer missing. Then he sent back 'good to know'! Honestly you would think he would have come running!"

"And why can't you train the boy?" The man asked. His wrinkled hands were folded in his lap and there was a frown on his aged face.

"You know why."

"I don't understand why you don't just tell the boy your secret! He's fifteen now! He knows a little at least about his heritage and don't you think it's time he found out the rest?"

"It is not my call to make. That is why I am continually writing my brother. I hope to get a response out of him soon."

"I will train him for now, but you tell me as soon as you hear from Abe."

"I will Uncle Nick." Two men smiled at each other. After all it was quite funny that he called Nicholas Flamel Uncle when Albus was a couple hundred years older than he was


	16. Nov 29 07

AN: Sorry it took so long! Everything got crazy what with Thanks Giving and all. Thank you to the few people who have reviewed I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate it! Well enough of my rambling. Enjoy!

Chapter 16

Harry was once again up before anyone else. His nightmares/visions woke him up before 4am and he had been wondering the halls ever since, It wasn't long before he found himself back on top of the Astronomy tower. He enjoyed sitting up there by himself looking out over the grounds. It was a quiet place where he could think about things, whether they be his classes or Voldemort.

"I thought I would find you here," Harry was startled by the voice and sprang up ready to fight.

"Well I see I won't need to teach you much about always being alert and ready." Harry looked at the old man in confusion but refused to lower his wand or the dagger that had somehow found it's way into his hand.

"Who are you and why would you be training me?" Harry asked his face carefully blank.

"I am Nick and because Albus asked me to."

"Nick who? If the headmaster wanted you to train me then why didn't he tell me I would be meeting you today?"

"Well as for him not telling you about meeting me today, I doubt he knew we would be meeting so quickly as I just arrived yesterday. I am Nicholas Flamel."

"But I thought you died shortly after the stone was destroyed when I was 11."

"That stone was simply returned to me and hidden where it can never be found. Especially since everyone thinks it destroyed!"

"How do I know you are being honest with me?" Harry asked cautiously.

"You've been scanning my surface thoughts through out this entire conversation." Nick said with a wry grin.

"So I have but that doesn't mean I can trust you. It just means that you are either a good occlumens or you believe you are telling the truth."

"Very wise. Since you are already awake and ready to start the day, how about we start the training now?" Harry slowly nodded as he lowered his wand and slid his dagger back into his arm holster.

The next weeks went quickly as the rest of the group joined Harry and Nick for their every morning work out routine. Of course it wasn't very different from the work out that Harry and Tarek had already been doing every morning. In fact Nick had moved on to magical dueling and completely skipped the archery and sword fighting he had been planning on teaching them.

Every morning the group met in the Entrance Hall at 5am to begin running laps around the lake. That would be followed by pushups and sit-ups. Then before they started their magical dueling they would do a quick review over basic hand-to-hand combat. All of this had to be done before breakfast at 7:30am. However much it was complained about though Ron was definitely enjoying the attention the girls at the school were giving him as he developed his muscles and got into shape.

One thing that really surprised Nick was that Harry appeared to be a natural Occlumens. No matter how hard he tried he could not get inside Harry's head. Which Tarek put forth that it was a very scary place anyway and didn't know why anyone would want to! Yet even though Harry knew Occlumency, as all elves did, he was still receiving nightmares from Voldemort.

Albus and Nick spent many a night discussing this problem. Both had thought learning the mind arts would stop the Dark Lord from being able to share these visions with Harry but now they didn't know what to do to stop him.

Harry had gone up to the hospital wing after another particularly bad vision. It seemed that while Voldemort was laying low and making Harry and Dumbledore out to be liars like the papers were claiming, he was still also having his Death Eaters capture and kidnap Muggles for his enjoyment. Harry was still unsure if the evil thing even knew about their connection or not but he wasn't in any hurry to find out.

Entering the infirmary he quickly found Tarek over by the window waiting for him. She smiled slightly and handed him a headache potion that she had already made ready for him the minute she felt he was headed her way.

"So what was it about this time?" She asked curiously.

"Same as always pretty much. He sends his Death Eaters out to find Muggles for him to 'play with' and I wake up wanting to vomit from what he does to them." Harry replied dejectedly as he sat on the windowsill next to his friend.

"I am sorry this is happening to you. You do not disserve it." Tarek said softly.

"Yeah well can't do anything about it though. So tell me how are you and David doing? You never really told me what happened on your date."

"Not much. It was really nice though. We went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch and then walked around and window-shopped a little. He bought me some candy at Honeydukes and then we came back to the castle." She said blushing slightly.

"So do you think he's the one? Are you going to tell him about Airen and Faelian?"

"I am not sure yet. I do seem to be quite taken with him, but I am not sure if it is the real thing yet." Harry teased her for a while more before they both headed down for their training. When David walked over and hugged Tarek before taking her hand Harry sent her a knowing look and smirk that caused a slight blush to appear on her cheeks.

Christmas was soon upon them and preparations were being made for holiday plans. What no one had expected was for a fight to happen between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. No one was sure what had started it but it seemed Ron and Hermione had done something Harry really, really didn't like.

"What are you three fighting about?" David asked curiously. He, the Granger twins and Hermione were all sitting around in an empty classroom hanging out together. They tried to do this at least once a week since they weren't in the same house.

"Harry's being stupid." Hermione replied with a frown.

"How is that different from any other day?" Rudy asked then held her hands up in surrender at the glare her sister gave her.

"He doesn't want me or Ron to stay here with him for Christmas! We have spent every Christmas together since we were 12!"

"Well maybe he just wants you to spend it with your family. I mean I know mom and dad said they understood, but they were really disappointed." Anna said softly.

"I know but Harry has never had anyone there for him before he came here. After Ron told me how surprised Harry was he had actually gotten gifts during first year we have always stayed here with him to make sure he's not alone and mopeing the entire holiday. Now he doesn't want us to!"

"Well if you think about it, I'm sure it's not that he doesn't want you to so much as he thinks you should be with your family. I mean you did tell him that Gran and Aunt Amy were coming here this year. It will be the first Christmas that we have all been together for in years!" Rudy pointed out. She was still a little sore that Hermione had always preferred to stay here rather than come and visit her and the others on Christmas though now she understood a little better.

"But what about him! He'll refuse to come along so he'll spend the entire holiday here. He won't have anyone to talk to really other than the teachers and he'll be alone!"

"No he won't, Tarek will be here. As well as Nick." David pointed out and then smirked when Hermione just crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Sounds to me that someone is jealous." Rudy put in with a grin.

"You do remember that Tarek and Dave are dating don't you?" Anna added.

"It just seems he doesn't really need me around to talk to since she came here. I used to be the one he talked to about everything and now he doesn't tell me anything as far as his visions or any plans that are being made to stop Voldemort." Hermione huffed.

"I really think you should talk to him about this." David said smiling at his little sister. Hermione nodded and looked down at her hands.

"I think I will."


	17. Nov 29 07 2

Chapter 17 

Hermione quickly found Harry sitting outside in the cold by the lake. She was determined to settle this with him and it showed in her face.

"Alright we need to talk." She said as she stopped next to him and sat down.

"Yes we do." Harry replied not taking his eyes off of the horizon.

"The reason I wanted to stay here was so that you wouldn't be alone for Christmas. I realize that Tarek is here to spend time with you this year, but I thought that you would still want my and Ron's company over the holidays."

"It's not that I don't want you to stay here with me. I really appreciate that you both care so much! It's just that I don't think you should be away from your families. I never thought of what you and they were doing before now, but it isn't right. Christmas is a time to be with your parents and siblings and you should be with them if you can. Not here with me!"

"I'm sorry Harry. I consider you part of the family, as I know the Weasley's do. Why don't you and Tarek come with us? You would be more than welcome."

"And make you all a target for a Death Eater attack? What do you think Voldemort is going to do the minute he hears I'm leaving the castle with the two of you for the holidays?"

"Well what else can we do? We can't very well bring all of my family here for the holidays."

"Well Tarek and I could come by and visit on Christmas day. You know late in the afternoon so we don't disrupt anything you are doing with your parents."

"That would be ok I guess." Hermione said softly with a sigh though she didn't sound happy with it.

"Now what's wrong." Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. "Come on Mione! We tell each other almost everything!"

"I know I have no right to be like this, but it just feels like you are trying to replace me with Tarek. You never really talk to me anymore and it seems you are always with her instead."

"Hermione look at me. I may talk to Tarek a bit more than I do you, but it's because she's like a sister to me and seems to always just be there when I need to talk." Harry swallowed and looked into her eyes. 'Come on Potter just get a grip and say it.' He thought to himself.

"And you don't think of me as a sister?" Hermione wasn't sure how she wanted him to answer that. On one hand if he didn't no matter how childish she was being she would still feel he like Tarek more than her, but on the other she definitely didn't think of him as a brother.

"No I don't. I can't love you as if you were my sister." Hermione let her head drop and looked at her hands before Harry gently raised her chin back up to look at him. "I can't do that because I really care for you in a way that would make that just wrong." Harry said softly and it took a minute for what he said to sink in but he knew it did as her eyes widened a little.

"You mean you like me?" Hermione asked disbelieving.

"Yeah, but I mean….if you….I mean I don't …." Harry was cut off from what ever he was trying to say when Hermione pressed her lips to his.

"So they finally figured out what the rest of the school had noticed months ago then?" Nick said with a chuckle as he and Albus turned away from the window in his office.

"It appears that way." The headmaster replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

About that time however a battered looking owl flew through the window.

"Oh dear it does look like you have had a rough journey." Albus said as he untied the note and placed the owl in front of some food and water he kept out for them. He quickly read the letter and grew pale as he read over it again.

"It appears Remus and Sirius ran into some trouble with the Werewolves. They didn't believe we would hold up to our end of the bargain and are leaning towards Voldemort. They are on their way back."

"So the werewolves have sided with the Dark Lord then. We suspected as much."

At the same time they were receiving the letter Harry and Hermione had stopped kissing and noticed three figures coming out of the forest. Two looked pretty battered and the third looked to be helping them walk.

"Go get the headmaster." Harry told Hermione before he took off towards them. As he got closer he recognized two of the three.

"Are they ok?" He asked the man helping his godfather and a man he thought of as an uncle walk towards the school.

"We're fine Harry. Nothing Poppy can't fix anyway." Remus replied softly sounding as though he were in great pain.

"If you are ok then Sirius really needs to transform before someone sees him." Harry put in before the men stopped and looked at the Animagus.

"He's right. We do not want me recognized." Sirius transformed and then began to limp up towards the school again.

"Here." Harry said conjuring two stretchers. All three of the others looked at each other in a 'why didn't I think of that!' sort of way before Remus and Sirius both lay down on them and Harry and the man floated them up towards the hospital wing.

The Headmaster met them there and while Poppy was looking them over he turned towards the man that had brought them up to the school.

"What happened Aberforth?"

"I found them at the edge of the village. It appears the werewolves were not happy they were leaving as they thought that the two would turn the pack over to the ministry. So they apparently tried to detain them."

"What were they doing with a pack of werewolves?" Hermione asked before Harry had the chance.

"Trying to recruit them for the fight against Voldemort. They have already decided their loyalties however and they were not with us."

"Oh." Was all Harry could think to say to that.

"Will they be alright?" He asked after a minute.

"They should be fine. Mostly they are just tired and sore." Aberforth told him while studying him at the same time.

"So do you think that man was the Headmaster's brother?" Fred asked, Harry and Hermione had rounded everyone up and told them what all had happened. Well as far as with Sirius and Remus anyway. They were keeping their discussion and kiss secret for the moment.

"He must be. The Headmaster did call him Aberforth." Hermione said chewing on her bottom lip as if trying to puzzle something out. 'He just looked so familiar and it wasn't because of the headmaster!' she thought to herself.

"Do you think that Poppy will let us in to see them?" Ron asked curiously.

"Never hurts to try she should be finished healing them by now." Harry said standing up. "Let's go see."

Once the three men were in Albus' office Aberforth took some of Albus' candy as he told them he had been trying to speak with the Vampires but that hadn't gone so well either. While they knew Voldemort wouldn't hold up to his end of the deal they didn't feel the Ministry would either and were staying neutral.

"Neutral is better than fighting for Voldemort," Nick said as he took a drink of his tea.

"How has your training been going?" Aberforth asked his two friends.

"It is going remarkably well. Harry was already very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting, daggers, archery and he was in great shape before we started their training." Nick said.

"So where did he disappear to this summer?"

"He won't tell us. Though I do know it was an Elf village in some forest. The girl with Madam Pomfrey is called Tarek and she came back with him to help him should he need it while he is here for school this year." Albus explained. Aberforth nodded thoughtfully.

"So there are villages then? Tell me how come we could never find them?"

"Maybe they are warded to keep everyone out unless they already know the location." Nick supplied. "Like a modified Fidilus."

"True." The two brothers agreed.

"Now on to more important matters!" Albus and Nick exchanged a questioning look at the mischievous twinkle in Aberforth's eyes. "Just who was that witch with Harry and just why was she kissing my grandson?"


	18. Dec 18 07

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update and it might be after Christmas before I can get another one up. My little brother is in the hospital his lung keeps collapsing and the doctors have no idea why, he had surgery done on it and it was supposed to fix the problem but it did it again just a few hours after they removed his chest tubes. On top of that a man who is like a surrogate grandfather to me fell and broke his hip and he had the starts of pneumonia so it's has been more than a little stressful around here. I will try to update again when I have time but like I said it will probably not be until the week after Christmas.

Chapter 18

Harry was on edge. His nightmare/visions were getting worse and he wasn't sure what to do about them. Thanks to his training with the elves he could tell when Voldemort tried sending him fake ones of Sirius and Remus being in trouble. It also helped that he knew right where Sirius and Remus were when he got the vision, which was up in Dumbledore's office. They had woken up in the infirmary the day before and were nearly back to full health. Apparently the snake-faced man didn't know that little bit of information when he tried to lure Harry out of the school. Add on that he had this nagging feeling that he was being watched constantly and you got one incredibly paranoid elf.

Trying to clear his mind he began to think about his friends. Tarek and David were getting very close and it was becoming hard to find one without the other unless classes were in session. Ron was currently trying to win over every good-looking girl in the school. Unfortunately for him the advice he got on how to be a ladies man from Sirius was more than a little old and he just couldn't pull it off right anyway. On the up side Ron won the open keeper spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

The Weasley twins were currently still dating Katie and Angelina. This marked the longest relationship either of them had ever had! The two couples had been together for nearly two years, though they kept it quiet. The only reason Harry knew was because he was on the Quidditch team with them. And he could completely understand wanting to keep something like that quiet. At least for a while. Two years was kind of pushing it. Harry quickly shook his head. He and Hermione had agreed that they both wanted to keep their new relationship quiet until they figured it out for themselves.

"Excuse me young man, but don't you need to be somewhere right now?" Harry nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the soft voice behind him. He mentally cursed himself for not being aware of his surroundings enough as he turned and faced the man behind him.

"No sir, there are no classes on the weekend." Harry replied politely upon seeing the man behind him. He had black hair just like Harry's only his wasn't nearly as messy and was grown out long. His dark green eyes twinkled with mirth as he watched him, though Harry had no idea what the man thought was so amusing.

"Well then if you've no where to be then you won't mind taking a walk with me!" He said with a grin. Harry forced a smile and nodded at the man. He had really wanted to be alone and think but he just couldn't be rude to the stranger.

"Pardon me, but who are you?" Harry asked after they had walked for a short while.

"You can call me Aberforth. So tell me Harry! How do you like Hogwarts?"

"It's great! I love it here." Harry replied with a genuinely fond smile.

"Wonderful! Very glad to hear it. Now Albus tells me that you are training with Nick. I'll be helping him out a bit of course but what I really wanted to talk to you about is this, how versed are you in the mind arts?"

"Well I learned a lot over the summer. I think I am pretty good at blocking my mind from any outside intrusion."

"Then your link to Tom must be internal through that scar of yours. Yes well all in good time all in good time! Please Harry humor an old man and tell me, how was your childhood? Was it good?"

"Why do you care?" Harry asked suddenly tense again and looking at the man through narrowed eyes.

"Because I was unable to take you myself when your parents were murdered and I have felt increasingly guilty ever since I learned what happened."

"Why would you have wanted to raise me? I mean aside from all that Boy-who-lived rubbish."

"Because…well let us just say that I was very close to your mum, Lily. She was sharp as they come, that one. A greater woman you would have been hard pressed to find! I was away when they were murdered and I didn't return or learn of it until you would have been 7. I stayed away after that because I was told you were living with people who would take good care of you and that you had lived there so long it might upset you more than it was worth to take you away from them."

"Yeah ok. Well I have to say growing up with anyone else would have been preferred to my Aunt and Uncle." Harry said softly though he was carefully watching the man and trying to steer him towards the Headmaster's office without being obvious.

"Your aunt and uncle?" The man said startled.

"Yeah why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"As in Petunia and Vernon Dursley?"

"Yeah." Harry said slowly as anger flashed through the mans eyes.

"I think we better finish this path to the Headmaster's office. I do believe I need to have a discussion with my brother." With that the man strode off ahead of Harry causing him to have to jog to catch up to the irate man.

Albus and his 'uncle' Nick were enjoying tea and biscuits when Aberforth burst into the room followed by a very curious and confused Harry.

"What was the big idea sending him to stay with those people?" just the way he said 'those people' suggested he knew exactly who Harry's relatives were and how they reacted to any and all things magic. Harry was looking on in confusion as Dumbledore tried to explain that he hadn't known how Harry was treated there and thought he was loved by his relatives. He even went into detail about the blood wards when a thought occurred to Harry.

"Sorry to interrupt but how did those wards work exactly?" When all three men looked at him he flushed slightly but continued. "I mean my mum wasn't really aunt Petunia's sister she was her cousin. That makes us second cousins, so would that not have made the wards weaker then they should have been otherwise?"

"How do you know your mother and Petunia weren't sisters?" Nick asked curiously while the brothers looked dumbfounded.

"Research. When I was little I went to the public library and looked up anything I could find on my family history and I found out my Aunt wasn't really my aunt. Not by blood anyway she was my cousin." Harry said simply.

"So why are we doing this again?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Because we can little brother!" Fred said with a grin while he and George continued to pull him down the hall.

"You do know that Harry is going to be really, really mad at us and not to mentions what Hermione might do." Ron continued.

"Ah yes well you see the way we see it is they will forgive us eventually." George answered suddenly not looking confidant at all.

"Eventually being the key word and you are leaving out what they will do to us in the meantime." Fred and George both stopped and looked at their younger brother for a moment before at each other.

"One might think ickle Ronnikins doesn't really want to help us."

"Quite right dear brother! Maybe he just wishes to…."

"I never said I didn't want to help you I was just letting you know we are going to have to be watching our backs for a while." Ron protested before the three of them started of down the hall again. A giggling Ginny stepped out of the shadows.

"Boy are those three in for a surprise!" Ginny said shaking her head before starting off in the opposite direction.

Later that evening Harry had received a note from Hermione saying she wanted to meet him at the room where Fluffy had been hidden in their first year. Slightly confused he tossed the note into the fire and set off for the third floor.

Meanwhile Hermione had received a similar note while studying in the library. She too frowned in confusion but packed up her things and headed off to meet Harry.

When she arrived he was already there looking out the window.

"What's this all about Harry?" She asked as she entered the room not noticing the door slowly closing behind her.

"What do you mean? You're the one that wanted to meet here."

"Harry, I just got this note from you to meet here." She handed over the note and he read it quickly before looking at her worriedly.

"We better get out of here. We were obviously lured here for some reason." He said as he started for the door and was surprised to find it locked. Over the next thirty minutes they tried every unlocking charm they could think of between the two of them and they still couldn't get out of the room. They knew there was someone standing guard because they occasionally heard someone pacing outside the room. They had just about given up hope of getting the door unlocked when Hermione slapped her forehead.

"We are so dense! Lets go out through the passage that led to the chamber the stone was hidden in! There has to be more than one exit to it and the defenses should have been disabled after first year!" Hermione grinned as Harry looked at her stupidly for a moment. After a brief search they found it and easily got it open.

"That is why I love you Mia." Harry said with a grin as they both jumped through the opening. The trap door slammed shut after them and seamlessly blended in with the floor once more. A few seconds later the door opened and three red heads peered into the room. They had set the door not to unlock until after Harry and Hermione admitted they loved each other. Apparently none of the three of them had been paying attention very well when Harry had told them he and Hermione were now dating.

"Harry, what's that?" Hermione asked as Harry lit his wand. All around them were vines and what looked like small trees and bushes. It was almost as if someone had planted a jungle in the passageway.

"I'm not entirely sure, though some of the vines do resemble devils snare." Quickly Hermione cast the charm for her blue flames and the vines that had been slowly creeping toward them backed away quickly. They looked at each other and hurried through the small trees until they found a door leading to the next room. Though the next room wasn't very much better. It looked to be magically charmed and expanded to resemble an open field with a small forest.

"Harry," Harry looked over as Hermione tightly gripped his arm then looked to where she was. In the distance a small group of Griffins were heading towards them.


	19. Jan 10 08

AN: Sorry it took so long as I had planned shortly after Christmas to have this chapter written and ready to go, but I got thrown off a horse and ended up with a concussion and I couldn't stand to look at a computer screen to write. Anyway enough of my bellyaching and excuses and on with the story!!

Chapter 19

Several hours had gone by and most of the school had been searched. Fred, George, and Ron were nearly frantic now, as they could not find hide nor hair of Harry and Hermione.

"There is nothing else we can do! We have to tell someone." Ron said in a panicked tone. They had once again arrived at the door to the room they had locked the other two teens in.

"What about that passage that led to the stone?" George suggested.

"Yeah they might have tried to go through there to get out." Fred jumped on the idea.

"It's sealed up remember. We tried to open it first thing and it wouldn't budge." Ron was pacing and looking more and more panicked by the minute.

"Well it's settled we have to tell someone."

"Tell someone what?" All three redheads jumped at the voice behind them. They turned to find David and Tarek walking up to them looking amused.

"We lost Harry and Hermione." George said softly.

"What do you mean you lost Harry and Hermione?" Tarek asked frowning at them.

"We locked them in that room and set a charm so the door wouldn't open unless they admitted their feelings."

"Yeah and when we looked in the room later they were gone! We've searched this whole castle and they are no where to be found!"

"We need to tell the headmaster." David said urgently and took off towards his office. The others followed closely behind him, though when they reached the gargoyle guarding the office they all realized that none of them had the password.

"Just open already! It's an emergency!" Tarek said impatiently and to their surprise it did. When they reached the office they didn't bother knocking just opened the door and went right in surprising the three men currently sitting around in there.

"Harry and Hermione are missing!" David said in a rush forestalling any questions of why they were there.

"Fred, George, and Ron did not know that they were already dating just keeping it quiet. They locked them in a room on the third floor and now no one can find them." The three redheads looked at her incredulously and then began to blush as what she said sank in.

"Which room on the third floor?" Albus asked with a feeling of dread welling up in his stomach.

"The one that Fluffy used to be in. But we tried to open the old trap door and see if they went that way but it was stuck tight." Ron told him.

"Idiots!" The darker haired man said angrily as all three of them rushed past the students and elf and hurried to the third floor.

"Harry what are we going to do?" Hermione asked as she slowly backed away from the advancing griffins.

"Why don't we try and see if they are friendly first?"

"Smashing idea there! And then what will we do while they are ripping us limb from limb?"

"Good point." Harry gulped. Taking Hermione's hand in his and holding his wand with the other they started towards the griffins. Though they didn't try to go around past them but it seem as if they knew what the two teens were trying and even at that distance made sure to cut them off from getting past.

"Do you remember anything about them?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Don't like trespassers, and take offence easily. Extremely protective of their herd especially the young. None of that is helpful."

"Maybe it is!" Harry said suddenly letting go of Hermione's hand and stepping towards them. When they were just a yard or so apart Harry stopped and bowed deeply never taking his eyes off of the large male that seemed to be leading them. The griffins stopped as well and looked at him curiously. Harry felt a slight probing of his mind and then the leader bowed back.

"We don't mean any harm. WE are lost and trying to find a way out." The leader looked back at his herd for a moment and then turned and walked towards the trees a few steps before turning and looking back at him and Hermione.

"I think they want us to follow them." Harry said to his girlfriend. Hermione nodded and took Harry's hand in hers again before they both moved forward.

"You children wait here." Albus said as he waved his wand and the trap door sprung open. Non of them looked happy about it but the five youths nodded their consent as the three older men jumped down the hole.

"Harry do you have any idea where they are taking us?" Hermione whispered in a barely audible voice, hoping the griffins wouldn't hear her.

"In circles most likely. I'm sure we've passed some of these trees and boulders before, and I think I keep seeing faded tracks that look like ours." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"A while back I think I saw a cliff face with a stone door. In fact I'm fairly sure we've passed those cliffs several times. Next time we see it I say we run or who knows how long we'll be down here." Harry nodded and kept a look out to their left for the cliffs to appear again.

They weren't disappointed, for just a half-hour later they were drawing close to them again. They hung back like they had to retie their shoes again and the griffin just walked on a few yards not really noticing until the two teens took off for the door. The griffin roared in anger and chased after them. A well placed impediment jinx from Hermione caused them to make it through the door just before the griffin would have reached them. Sighing with relief they both turned away from the closed door and groaned. They were standing in a dark tunnel that's only light was over the door.

"Well here we go again." Hermione said lighting her wand and heading away from the door. Harry quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Wait a minute!" He soon found a rock and transfigured it into a ten-foot piece of rope. "Here tie one end around your waist and I'll do the same. That way we can't be separated." Hermione did as he suggested and soon they both had their wands lit and were venturing out into the darkness.

"Hello Master Griffin! Have two youths come through here by chance?" Albus asked the leader of the griffin heard that was living in the enchanted room. The griffin nodded its head and looked purposely towards the cliffs in the distance.

"Did they not let you lead them until we arrived?" Aberforth asked softly. The griffin made a disgruntled sound and shook its head.

"Yes they have a way of getting away when they don't wish to be somewhere." Albus said dryly. "Thank you for trying though it is greatly appreciated." With a nod of his head the Griffins all started to go back towards the forest.

"What's going on? You all look worried." The group of teens and Tarek turned and saw Collin standing there.

"Harry and Hermione got locked in the room and now they have disappeared." Tarek explained to the boy.

"Oh well I hope they are found soon. Should I go get the rest of the Gryffindors? It wouldn't take long to search the castle if all of us are looking."

"No that's ok Collin. The Headmaster and his friends are all in the only passageway out of this room other than this door and they should be able to find them. Fred said with a shake of his head.

"Well ok then." Collin turned and walked away. None of them notice the figure hiding around a nearby corner listening to the conversation.

'If Potter and Granger went down that passage and the Headmaster is worried about it then the stone must still be in the castle! The Dark Lord will be very pleased when he gets my report!' With that thought the figure ran all the way back up to the Gryffindor dormitories to write the letter to the dark lord.

"How long do you think this hallway is?" Harry asked after they had been walking for what seemed like hours.

"No clue." Hermione said tiredly. "Maybe there are turns off the main hall like a maze and we just haven't seen the because it's so dark." She suggested.

"Ok run your hand along the wall on that side and I'll do the same on this side." Not long after they began to do that Hermione found an opening that they couldn't see.

"Well do we go through?" Hermione nodded.

"What else can we do?" She asked and Harry sighed and led the way in. To their surprise once they went through the opening there was light. Both had to close their eyes for a moment as it blinded them, but when they were able to see properly again they took a look around.

"I think it's a maze like what was in the tournament." He said looking closely at the bushes that made up the walls around them.

"Yeah the question is what are we going to find in on our way to the middle?" Hermione asked with a feeling of dread in her stomach.

"Hopefully we will get to them before they get too far into the maze." Nick said as they ran along the darkened corridor.

"What is in this maze that has the two of you in such a fuss?" Aberforth asked curiously.

"A Sphinx, you have to get all five of her riddles correct to move on. If you miss one, just one, she will kill you."

"What are you two going so slowly for?" Aberforth asked as he sped up running his hand along the right wall looking for one of the entrances. Albus said that there were five and all of them moved around to let you in different parts of the maze.

"I think we are almost there." Hermione said as she spied a figure up ahead.

"You would think that it would have been harder to find." Harry said uneasily. As they came closer to the figure it turned and sat in front of the opening that they would have to go through. When they finally reached it they saw it was a Sphinx.

"To get past me is what you desire, but in order for me to move you must answer five riddles, fail one and death you will meet." She said in a soft voice that still held power behind it. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded.

"What is the first riddle?"


	20. Jan 23 08

AN: Once again I would first and foremost like to thank the people who take the time and make the effort to review the chapters I have written! It really does mean a lot that people like this story! My concussion is all better and my back really isn't all that sore anymore so hopefully I will be able to write a little more!

Chapter 20

"Are you sure about this?" The sphinx asked them and they nodded. "What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps? "

Harry and Hermione both frowned as they tried to think of the answer until Hermione's eyes lit up.

"A river!"

"Is that your answer as well?" Harry nodded. "Very well now for the second riddle. There is a frog, dead in the middle of an island. If he swims north, the distance to the mainland is 2 meters. If he swims south, the distance to the mainland is 3 meters. If he swims east or west, the distance is 4 meters. Which way does he swim?"

"What do you think?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"It sounds like there is a trick hidden in there. A frog is in the middle of an island…"

"He can't swim because he is dead!" Harry suddenly called out Hermione hit herself in the forehead and agreed with him.

"Very well now try this one. A girl is walking through the forest of forgetfulness. She wants to know what day of the week it is. She stops and asks a lion and a unicorn. Now the lion always lies on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. The unicorn always lies on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. First the girl asked the lion and he says, 'well yesterday was one of my lying days.' Of course the girl can't figure out the answer from that so she asks the unicorn and the unicorn says, 'yesterday was one of my lying days as well.' What day is it?"

"Well if one was lying and one telling the truth both said the day before was a lying day then the answer would have to be Thursday. The lion was telling the truth and the unicorn was lying." Hermione reasoned out.

"Is that your final answer?" Both teens nodded and the sphinx grinned. "If you have three stoves, a wood stove, a gas stove, and a coal stove but only one match which should you light first?"

"Well if you light the wood stove first you could use a piece of wood that was already lit to start the other two." Harry whispered to Hermione.

"But if you lit one of the other two it would be easier to just take a small piece of wood out of the wood stove and light the remaining two, and the gas stove would be easier to light if you only have one match…The answer is the match." Hermione said looking at the sphinx. Harry looked confused for a second then agreed with her.

"Very well the final Riddle is a more difficult one are you ready?" They both nodded. "There once was an evil wizard. He took 3 woman from their homes and turned them into rose bushes that looked exactly alike. He put them in his garden. One of the women had a husband and children and begged the wizard to let her see them. He agreed. At night, he brought the woman to her house. In the morning he came and took her home. One day the husband decided to go rescue her. So he snuck into the wizard's garden. He looked and looked at the 3 identical rose bushes trying to figure out which could be his wife. Suddenly, he knew the answer and he took his wife home. How did he know which rose bush was his wife?"

"If they are all identical then how would he know?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Maybe the ground was fresher around that one?"

"There are spells for that there has to be something else."

"The wizard brought the rosebush to her home at night and returned her to the garden in the morning. Therefore, she was the only plant without dew. " They both turned around and saw the headmaster, Nick and Aberforth there looking very relieved to see them alive.

"I don't think I would have thought of that." Hermione said tilting her head to the side.

"Yes most wouldn't that's why it was the last Riddle and the others were easy for the most part." Nick said smiling at her.

"So do you mind telling us what exactly you are doing down here?" Albus asked looking at them sternly.

"Well we got locked in the room that Fluffy used to be in and then we decided that since the stone isn't hidden down here anymore there may be another exit through here." Harry explained.

"Yes the Weasley boys already told us they locked you in the room and charmed the door not to open until you admitted your feelings for each other. Apparently they didn't recall that the two of you are already dating.." Aberforth said dryly.

"Which Weasley boys?" Hermione asked as her eyes narrowed.

"All three currently in attendance at Hogwarts."

"They are so dead." Hermione practically growled.

"Well then let us escort you back to the room so that they may meet their untimely demise." Nick said quite cheerfully.

Meanwhile all three boys were getting an ear full from David and Tarek. Apparently neither were overly thrilled about what the three had done and had no problem letting them know it.

"…irresponsible, and just plain stupid! If you three ever…" Tarek trailed off as she noticed Hedwig flying in through a window. She quickly untied the parchment attached to the owl's leg and read it over. David watched her worriedly as her face paled with each line that she read.

"When they get back out tell Harry that I am needed at my home and for him to come as soon as possible." With that she turned and ran down the corridor with the four young men calling for her to come back.

It was four incredibly distressed young wizards that met the group returning from the room. All of them tried to explain at once what had happened until finally Harry yelled for them all to shut up and asked David to explain.

"She got a letter and then said she had to return home immediately and that to tell you to come as soon as possible." He said quickly.

"Thanks!" Harry said and took off down the hallway with everyone else hot on his heals.

"Harry James Potter get back here right now!" Hermione yelled as they chased after him. He ignored them and continued running until he reached his dorm room.

"Look I don't have time to explain I will talk to you when I get back." With that he tapped an odd looking contraption that had to of been turned into a portkey as he disappeared half a second later.

When he stopped spinning and landed on his back from the portkey he immediately jumped up and looked around. The village looked as if it had definitely seen better days as most of the buildings looked like they had been set to fire. Most of the other elves had stopped looking long enough to point in the direction of the Healing house before going back to work.

"What's going on?" He asked urgently as he ran into the room.

"Bohan was caught in the attack and was injured by one of the wizards. Right now we are still not sure he will make it." Tarek said softly looking devastated.

"But how did wizards find Airen to begin with? Isn't this entire forest protected?" Harry asked, his voice rising.

"It's supposed to be! I don't know how they got in but I can assure you that they didn't live for very long." They turned and saw Lorn standing there looking most assuredly ticked off about what had happened. "They took us by complete surprise and we suffered for it, but I am certain it will not happen a second time."

Meanwhile in a cave near Hogsmeade a report was being given by a student in a Gryffindor uniform to a man in black robes.

"He just ran into the dorm rooms and when they all came out I heard the know-it-all asked where he could have disappeared to." The death Eater stroked his chin for a few seconds.

"I have a feeling I know where he has gone and if I am right then an ambush is in order!" Lucius Malfoy said as he smirked. "Good work" With that he turned and walked away to deliver this, oh so interesting bit of news to his master.


	21. Feb 22 08

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update my laptop has been having problems again though Hopefully I have them all fixed now! I also have started keeping backups of the chapters I am writing on my husbands computer so maybe this won't happen again! Keeping fingers crossed anyway, well Enjoy!

Chapter 21

"You will lead a team to the village and attack as soon as you see him."

"Yes Master."

"Dismissed." Lucius stood up and walked confidently out the door to the throne room and began to formulate his plan in his mind.

"What exactly happened?" Tarek asked softly as she sat by her grandfather's bed.

"They took every one by complete surprise." Bohan rasped out his eyes unfocused as he thought about what had happened. Taren sighed and took over the story.

"We thought they were just travelers from another village. They were dressed like elves and even carried weapons like ours. It wasn't until they drew closer that we noticed something was wrong about the way they were moving. As if they weren't used to walking very far or for any real length of time."

"They were acting like they never got any real exercise." Taren glared at Lorn for interrupting her.

"As I was saying before this idiot interrupted me! They didn't seem to be any danger so we decided to just let them be and watch them closely. That night once the sun had set a shed in the market caught fire. It took only a few minutes to put the small fire out but apparently that is all it takes for wizards disguised as elves to start attacking. Bohan and Rega were here to meet Kirrena. A girl elf that Lorn has decided to court. Of course we all joined in and soon had the wizards trapped when they suddenly disappeared. Together we weaned stronger wards with the elf magic and now no one who does not have elf blood can enter the forest and there has been talk of extending that to only the elves living here can come and go at will. To bring anyone else they will have to appear in a main hall and await judgement of their friend from the village leaders."

"A good security measure. Tarek and I are the only ones currently out of the forest that might bring someone back with us." Harry put in softly

"Do you think maybe the other Forests did something similar and now that is why no one can find them?" Tarek asked curiously.

"I do wish that were true little one. My brother was in one of the other Forests at the time of its disappearance staying with other relatives, but alas that is not the important issue to ponder at the moment." Rega said in a soft but firm voice from where she was sitting and holding her life-mate's hand.

"Sorry Grandmother." Tarek said bowing her head respectfully.

"What did these wizards look like?" Harry asked curiously.

"They looked like ordinary people dressed up as elves." Rega said bluntly.

"They didn't have any outstanding traits as far as I could see. Though they could easily have been wearing glamours." Taren said softly looking out the window that overlooked the village. Suddenly there was a bright flare of light and everyone stopped to stare.

"A group of wizards just tried to enter the forest." Lorn said worriedly.

"Any idea how large or where they tried to enter at?"

"Fairly large to cause that flare up and no idea where though." Tarek and Harry glanced at each other.

"It is no small coincidence that shortly after I get here a group of wizards tried to get past the wards and with a group that size they obviously thought they could get in no problem. They are probably connected to the group that was here earlier and I am willing to bet everything I own that it's Death Eaters." Harry frowned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Doesn't make this your fault." Taren, Tarek, Lorn, and Rega all looked at each other in amusement as they said that in unison while Bohan chuckled, which turned into a cough.

"So while we are all brain-fried trying to figure this out, who is Kirrena?" Tarek asked curiously. Taren grinned while Lorn turned slightly pink.

"Kirrena is my Mate. She was visiting the village for a while, her uncle lives here, and we met. I don't know how we have never met before now but we hadn't and now here we are." Lorn said softly though he had a slight cat-that-got-the-cream smile on his face.

"Has anything to weird been happening at your end of things?" Rega asked as she smiled fondly at the two younglings. She had hoped that they would be mates but it was just wistful thinking…or was it? She thought as both of their faces turned slightly pink.

"I have found my mate. His name is David and he is a wizard."

"I think there may be elf blood in their line it is just diluted down so they don't really look the part. Both he and Hermione have a strong love for nature and other beings."

"And you Harry?" Rega asked with a slight smirk.

"Um…Hermione. She is David's sister. I have known her since I was eleven, but I never really thought of her this way till now. Is it because I came into my heritage?"

"It could be…or you could have just been denying your feelings." Lorn suggested.

"Well it seems everyone has found a mate but me!" Taren said with a lopsided grin.

"I could always introduce you to Voldemort, you are certainly evil enough." Harry said with a cheeky grin and earned a pillow to the head for his trouble.

"Where do you think they are? Are they going to come back? Why did they leave?"

"Hermione we don't know those answers anymore than you do so slow down. Better yet sit down!" David said getting a slightly aggravated with his little sister. Hermione had been pacing since they reached the Common Room and was showing no signs of stopping after an hour had gone by.

"They'll let us know as soon as they can but for now we have to be patient."

"What is a Ravenclaw doing in here?" They turned and saw Cormac McLaggen staring at them.

"He's my brother and he is talking to me, if you have a problem with it then leave." Hermione snapped. Ron tried to discreetly tell McLaggen to leave while he could with hand motions but unfortunately for him the boy didn't listen.

"No! This is my Common Room too and students from other houses aren't supposed to be in here!" He exclaimed.

"I don't have the patience for this!" Hermione said as she pulled her wand and cast a stinging hex quickly followed with Ginny's bat-boogey hex. He had managed to dodge the first but the second took him by surprise and he was soon running out of the Common room and heading for the hospital wing.

"You're scary when you get angry." David said matter of factly and Hermione grinned and nodded.

"Yes I suppose I can be. Harry and Ron tell me that often enough at least." She sat on the couch next to him and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"They will be fine! Back in no time in fact." He said reassuringly though neither were sure if he was trying to convince her or himself of that fact.

Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office there were three old men sitting around talking.

"So when are you going to tell the boy? If you think you can keep this charade up much longer then you are both daft fools!" Nick said clearly frustrated.

"I don't think we can keep this up much longer I just think that if we are going to tell him we should all agree on when to do it." Aberforth said with a sigh.

"And yet Albus still thinks it would be best if we buried our heads in the sand and pretend nothing has happened. Let face facts. Harry disappeared over the summer on the summer that his heritage was to be received. The summer you two were supposed to tell him everything. Not only did he disappear but he knows he is an elf now and when he returned he had an elvin girl with him! That means one of the Forests of Elves survived the plagues that washed over the world over a millennia ago! That means you two could very well have BLOOD relatives there! And yet you won't come clean with the boy so you may never find out!" Nick lectured he was clearly quite put out by the way Aberforth and Albus were handling things.

"Very well I will tell him about me when he returns and I will leave it up to Albus to tell him about himself." Aberforth said in a tone that clearly said he was growing tired of all the disagreeing.

Voldemort was not a happy man…well thing…can't really call him a man. His followers that were sent to the elf village had not returned in good shape. Those that returned that is. And by 'not in good shape' I mean barely alive for the amount of blunt force trauma that they had endured when they crashed into some form of shield when they tried to apperate into the Village.

"Bring me the Spies I wish to have words with them personally." He ordered the nearest Death Eater.

Harry and Tarek remained at Airen for a week helping to put it back together and heal any injured from the attack. Bohan was back on his feet in no time, though he was far from fit enough to fight again. That was going to take a few more weeks recovery.

By the end of that week the two friends were ready to head back to Hogwarts. They gave their respects to their friends and family and then with their arms linked they disappeared only to reappear just outside Hogwarts gates. They were quietly making their way up to the castle when a shadow in the forest caught Harry's eye and he decided he wanted to check it out.

Signaling to Tarek they slowly made their way through the dark forest following the trail that was being left behind.

When they reached the trees that surrounded a small clearing there talking to Lucius Malfoy was one of Gryffindor's own. Harry was stunned stupid, for lack of a better term. He had never thought he would be betrayed by one of his own roommates.


	22. Mar 20 08

AN: I planed to make this chapter a lot longer but got to the current end of it and hit a massive writer's block! I will try to get past it and get the next chapter out as soon as I can!

Chapter 22

"I have no idea when they will return! I told you no one has heard from them not even the mudbloods they are in relationships with!" The Gryffindor said exasperatedly. Harry and Tarek exchanged a guilty look knowing their friends and significant others would be seriously worried about them.

"Well then I suggest you find out quickly or else there will be serious consequences for you!" Lucius sneered.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" 

"Find a way. I don't even care if it kills you once you have sent word to us they Dark Lord wishes to attack as soon as Potter has returned to the castle!"

"Why is he waiting for Potter and that creature to return?"

"That is none of our business idiot." Another sneer Harry was thinking of starting to keep count Just purely for his own amusement and to distract himself from the feeling of betrayal that was settling in his stomach.

"Whatever." The boy said as he turned away from the Death Eater and began walking back to the castle only barely ducking in time for the cures Lucius sent at him to sail over head. He quickened his pace and was soon back at the school still not aware that Harry and Tarek were following him

Shortly after the spy had gone into the school Harry and Tarek entered and headed for the headmasters office.

"HARRY! TAREK!" Neither had expected to be grabbed and hugged upon entering but then again neither knew that all of their friends were currently sitting in said office asking for any information updates.

"Sorry for worrying you lot." Harry said a little sheepishly when he noticed Hermione was getting ready to lecture him for disappearing.

"Yeah there was an emergency we had to take care of." Tarek added softly. She was still quite shaken that the Death Eaters had actually managed to enter her forest and attack her village.

"What was the emergency?" Aberforth asked from his seat next to his brother.

"Airen was attacked by wizards. From the description we were given it sounded like Death Eaters." Harry answered.

"I apologize, but did you just say Airen?" Albus asked as he and Aberforth both frowned thoughtfully.

"Yes why?" Harry and Tarek both looked back at them warily.

"No reason I Just haven't heard of that village before and was curious." Aberforth answered quickly and Albus nodded in agreement

"Well there is something else we need to talk about." Tarek said seriously.

"There is a Death Eater spy in Gryffindor tower that is reporting on me to Voldemort." Harry added. Everyone tried to talk at the same time for a minute. The question of who, what, and why were asked by nearly everyone in the room.

They had set up a plan to get the spy to confess or at least catch him. The main worry though was that Voldemort now knew that Harry and Tarek were back and was planning to attack Hogwarts soon. Harry hoped it wasn't too soon because for some reason Aberforth had disappeared. Though when asked Albus would say he knew where he was going and that he would without a doubt be back before the dark lord attacked.

Not two days later they managed to get the boy alone by talking him into going flying with them. Of course on the way to the pitch Harry suddenly remembered something that he needed to tell the headmaster that he was sure would be fairly important and asked if they would like to come with him. Now Harry used to think this boy was average intelligence. Not stupid but not up to Hermione's level either. The fact that he actually fell for their blatantly obvious ploy to get him to the Headmaster's office made them seriously want to reevaluate that assessment.

"AH Harry! Lemon Drop?" Albus asked from behind his desk. 

"You really should try one! They are great!" Harry said to the boy beside him as he took one. As soon as it was in his mouth Seamus Finnigan fell to the floor unconscious.

"Wow, you really loaded those up didn't you?" Harry asked as he nudged the other boy with the toe of his boot.

Meanwhile Aberforth walked slowly towards the beautiful place he had once called a second home. Until Harry mentioned it in passing he had thought it was gone just like where he grew up. He tried not to hope his sister was still alive but he couldn't help the small bubble that was in his stomach hopping desperately.

"Who are you?" He looked up and kicked himself mentally for not being more aware of his surroundings.

"I am Salazar and have recently come to the knowledge that this Forest was not destroyed with the others and am seeking news on my relations that once dwelled here."

"And who would those relations be?" The man asked suspiciously.

"Rega Mate of Bohan."

"Follow us though know that if you are tricking us you will receive a welcome that is most unkind." With that the small group headed towards Airen.

Harry was getting restless. They had received reports that Death Eaters had entered the forbidden forest and they had vampires, werewolves, and giants with them. Albus had told the school that no one was to go outside for any reason and that all Herbology and COMC classes would be taught in a classroom for until the threat to the students and staff had been taken care of. The whole of their little group was once again sitting in the common room not really talking but just sitting around thinking. Thought both sets of twins were quite occupied by discussing their latest plans and inventions in hushed whispers that the others couldn't really make out other than Harry and Tarek.

"You don't think Papa Albus is going to be badly hurt do you? I mean when the fighting starts nothing too bad is going to happen right? Cause I don't want to go back to my Uncle's house." Harry pulled Darrian over to his side and held him in a tight hug.

"No I don't think anything too bad will happen to your grandfather but even if God forbid something does you won't have to go back there. I'll make sure of it." Harry told him softly while rubbing his back in reassuring circles.

"Where are you going?" Everyone looked up to see Lavender heading for the portrait hole that led out of the common room.

"Just for a walk I can't stand to be in this room another minute! Don't worry I won't be going outside." And with that she quickly walked out.

Albus was going over the defense plans that had been drawn up with the rest of the staff when he felt the wards around the school hum a warning. They hadn't been able to get much information out of Seamus before a spell that had been placed on him for just such reasons was triggered and the boy fell to the floor dead. All they knew was that there was another spy somewhere in the school.

"Something is happening everyone to your sections and begin searching from the entrances inward." The staff all set off hurriedly to do as requested. It was Minerva who found the reason for alarm just a few minutes into her search. Lavender Brown was found dead by the killing curse just a few corridors away from the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THEIR COMMON ROOMS IMMEDIATELY! NO EXCUSES!" The headmaster's voice reverberated through the stone hallways and soon all the students were obediently where they were supposed to be. Each Head of House took a head count and all students were accounted for except for two. It appeared that both Cormac McLaggen and Cho Chang were no where to be found. Darrian tried not to show how scared he was as the other older students all volunteered to fight. His grandfather gave him permission to wait it out in the Gryffindor Common Room with the Granger twins as the others in their group were not taking no for an answer and so as a result they were allowed to help fight. The Common Rooms were sealed so that no one could enter except a member of the staff.


End file.
